Reflets du temps
by Lotelemna Nullame
Summary: Moi c'est Will, chasseur de prime connu sous le nom de Panthère. J'accepte tout type de contrat. Même voyager dans le passé. Ça m'a semblé être un bon plan malgré la bizarrerie de la chose:un bon paquet de fric à la clé, pas besoin de me salir les mains. Mais bon, y a fallut que malgré moi, je ramène un souvenir de taille: un chevalier Sarmate. Et je fais quoi moi maintenant?
1. Chapitre 1: une tête dans la nuit

**Salut à tous et à toutes! Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction. J'en avais déjà commençait une autre sur le fandom du Roi Arthur, mais j'ai décidé de l'arrêter et de reprendre certains détails afin d'enrichir cette fiction qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire... enfin, ça je vous laisse en juger. ^^**

**Je teins à rappeler que les personnages du films, ce qui inclut tous les chevaliers, l'évêque, les saxons, les pictes, Vanora, les bâtards de Bors... enfin tout les persos que vous pouvaient croiser dans le film ne sont pas à moi mais sont la propriété d'Antoine Fuqua. Ceux du monde post-apocalypique que vous allez découvrir en revanche sont de mon invention.**

**J'ai mis Rating M car le langage est plutôt vulgaire (vous m'en excuserais si ça vous choque, mais vous êtes prévenus), que la description de scène plutôt glauque sera faite avec autant de précision et de détails que possible, et qu'il y a de fortes probabilités qu'il y ait des scènes de lemon.**

**J'espère que malgré tout ça, vous apprécierez cette fic, que je prend un immense plaisir à écrire.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: une tête dans la nuit<strong>

Une détonation claqua dans l'obscurité de la ruelle, rebondissant en échos assourdissants sur les murs couverts de crasse et suintants. Le feu jaillit de la gueule du canon, chassant les ombres un infime instant, juste assez pour se faire capturer par l'acier en un miroitement fugitif. Le sang gicla, éclaboussant le bitume et les bennes à ordures environnantes. Tout s'était passé en une fraction de seconde. L'écho du coup de feu n'avait pas encore cessé de se répercuter que tout était déjà finit. Tout ce mal pour une conclusion aussi courte, ça fait mal.

Avec lenteur, m'approchait du macchabée étalé devant moi; enfin, du moins espérai-je qu'il soit mort. Ne prenant aucun risque, je filai un coup de pied dans le flingue qu'il tenait encore, propulsant l'arme au loin, et lui pétant un ou deux doigts au passage, au son des craquement qui s'élevèrent. Peu importait, je n'avais as envie de me prendre une balle par manque de précaution ou par délicatesse pour cette enflure. Malgré la douleur qu'aurait dut provoquer la fracture, il ne bougea pas. Bon signe, mais ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Ce fumier pouvait tout aussi bien se retenir de hurler pour m'avoir par surprise. Il était capable de tout. Le poignard en main, prêt à être plongé dans les chaires, je m'abaissai, et d'un rapide mouvement, je pris son pouls. Geste tout à fait inutile, vu l'entaille béante et sanguinolente que mes doigts effleurèrent en palpant son cou. Même si l'on sait que l'on a porté un coup mortel, toujours vérifier qu'il a été effectué avec précision et n'a pas raté son but. La lame aurait très bien put ne pas trancher assez profondément et ne pas atteindre les artères et la trachée. Toujours se méfier, même de soi même et de ses propres capacités. Avec un soupir, je tendis l'oreille. Pas de cri alarmé, pas de clameurs indiquant que le voisinage avait été réveillé, ou tout du moins que nul ne chercher à savoir ce qu'il se passait, pas de sirène se rapprochant, annonçant l'arrivée d'une voiture de police ou d'une ambulance. Juste le silence.

Bienvenue à Londres. Ou plutôt, bienvenue dans le secteur 1 de Londres. Là où les flics et les secours ne s'aventuraient jamais. Là où si tu veux survivre, tu dois bouffer ton prochain, dans tout les sens du terme. Là où la justice était remise entre les mains de gens comme moi.

Sans plus d'émotion, j'essuyais mon couteau couvert de sang sur le manteau du propriétaire du dit sang, avant de me redresser, grimaçant lorsqu'une vive douleur me lança dans le flanc. Je soulevai délicatement mon marcel troué et tâché de rouge. La balle n'avait fait que m'effleurer, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une fine plaie, dont les bords avaient presque été cautérisés. Comme quoi il faut se méfier des coups que l'on porte. Ce con était persuadé de me buter en ne pressant la détente qu'au dernier moment, son flingue quasiment enfoncé dans mon ventre. Il m'avait suffit de dévier son bras juste avant qu'il se décide à tirer, et de l'égorger d'un coup sec et précis. Mais ce genre de blessure allait encore me valoir un sacré pourcentage de ma paye. Et merde! Même dans le secteur 3, les médecins n'étaient pas postés à chaque coin de rue, et leurs services coûtaient la peau du cul. Ho, et puis, un peu d'alcool, un bandage et on n'en parlerait plus! Pas besoin d'aller voir un de ces détrousseurs.

Me retournant vers ma cible, je réfléchis au moyen de le trimballer jusqu'au poste le plus proche, soit dans le secteur 4. Je me voyais mal traverser en bécane quatre secteurs avec un cadavre sur le dos. J'aurais mieux fait de le garder en vie, mais il m'avait déjà échappé une fois, emportant avec lui la prime qui planait au-dessus de sa tête. Sans parler du danger qu'il représentait. Mieux valait en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Les autres avaient raison, je perdais juste mon temps et prenais des risques inutiles à vouloir capturer mes "contrats" vivants. Sans parler de mon responsable qui se plaignait qu'en plus de ne m'occuper que des gros poissons et leurs coûter une fortune en récompenses, je forçais l'état à débourser encore un peu plus pour l'incarcération de tous les malades que je ramenais vivants, disant qu'une crémation vite fait bien fait leur faisait faire des économie, sans parler du profit lors de la revente des cendres aux compagnie agricoles. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement tuer, en vrai, j'en avais rien à faire de la vie ou de la mort de ces salopards, alors si ça m'évitait de me salir les mains, je me foutais royalement du fric qu'on pouvait claquer pour eux ou des récoltes qui n'auraient pas droit à un peu d'engrais en plus.

Au moins cette fois-ci sera-t-il satisfait. Mais restait encore le problème du transport. Avec un nouveau soupir, plus bruyant, je me résolus à faire la seule chose qui me dérangeait dans ce boulot. Un corps était encombrant, une tête passerait facilement dans un sac, et c'était amplement suffisant pour recevoir la prime. Pour le reste, je laissai ça aux soins des chats et chiens errants, ou toutes autres créatures qui crevaient la dalle, qu'elles fussent animales ou humaines.

Ouais, bienvenu à Londres, secteur 1, pensais-je à nouveau tandis que j'accomplissais ma sale besogne. La Londres d'antan me manquait tiens!

Tout ça à cause d'une putain de prédiction de fin du monde… juste parce qu'une bande de timbrés qui sacrifiaient des gens en haut de leurs pyramides, au fin fond de la jungle, avait prédit que 2012 annoncerait la fin du monde. Quel gâchis. La fin du monde, c'était cette putain de prophétie à la con qui l'avait déclenché! Parce que plusieurs siècles après qu'on l'eu proférée, de nouveaux timbrés y avaient cru, déclenchant une véritable anarchie. Des guerres civiles et pseudo-religieuses avaient éclatées un peu partout dans le monde. Surtout dans les pays riches, où tout une pub avait été faite à travers films, jeux-vidéos, et tous les systèmes de communication possible.

La folie avait gagné tous les milieux, mais surtout les plus pauvres, et les partis extrémistes, car certains voyaient là une chance de renverser les gouvernements. En réaction, le gouvernement britannique n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de séparer les différentes classes sociales, après en avoir "purifier" les plus élevées. C'était ainsi qu'on s'était retrouvé avec toutes les villes divisée en cinq secteurs chacune.

Londres en était l'exemple le plus frappant. Le plus important, non pas pour sa démographie mais de par son influence, était le secteur 5, celui où résidait toute la famille royale dans son palais doré, entourée des hommes politiques qui léchaient les augustes culs à longueurs de journées à coups de langue de bois, ainsi que les plus importantes fortunes du Royaume-Unis, c'est-à-dire ceux qui brassaient des millions, voir des milliards. On y trouvait aussi les grands centres politiques, culturels, militaires et économiques du pays.

Le secteur 4, l'échelon en-dessous, était plus modeste, réservé à ceux dont le salaire ne dépassait pas quelques dizaines, ou centaines, de milliers de dollars –et oui, en plus, on avait finit par adopter la monnaie mondiale.

Le secteur 3 était celui des familles moyennes, qui ne touchaient que des salaires moyens, de deux ou trois milliers de dollars par mois, menaient une vie moyenne. C'était le secteur qui ressemblait le plus à la vie d'avant l'Apocalypse.

Le secteur 2, c'était l'antichambre de l'enfer, là on l'on pouvait espérer gagner une petite centaine de dollars à la fin du mois, et où on commençait à risquer pour sa vie, là où les gangs s'étaient organisés et faisaient régner leur loi.

Quant au secteur 1… l'enfer sur terre. En plus d'être la décharge municipale, c'était surtout un vrai charnier où les vautours pullulaient. Si t'étais honnête, un brave type qui voulais juste s'en tirer sans faire de mal à personne, tu te tuais à la tâche pour gagner une poignée de billets, même pas de quoi nourrir ta famille pour une semaine, et te faire tuer par des raclures qui en avaient rien à foutre de la vie des autres. Là dedans, pas de gangs, pas de famille si tu voulais vraiment survivre, c'était chacun pour sa gueule.

Mais fallait pas croire que la loi du plus fort ne marchait que dans les bas niveaux. On la retrouvait partout, c'était juste une question de finesse pour le reste. Dans les secteurs 4 et 5, c'était juste "marche ou crève", dans le 1 et 2, "c'est tue ou crève". Le 3e, c'était un peu des deux. Mis à part ça et le confort, le luxe, le fric, les niveaux se ressemblaient tous, la différence s'arrêtait là, point barre.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que lorsque tu débarquais dans un des secteurs, tu savais direct que t'avais aucune chance de passer à un niveau, disons, plus confortable. Y avait bien quelques mecs, le cul bordé de nouilles, à avoir miraculeusement –et on ne savait comment- réussit cet exploit. Mais ils étaient aussi rares qu'un morceau de pain frais qui n'aurait pas été bouffé par les rats et la moisissure dans le secteur 1. Et de plus en plus considérés comme une espèce en voie de disparition. Le contraire était aussi fréquent que les visites que la Mort rendait tous les jours dans les niveaux inférieurs. Les "naufragés" étaient si fréquents qu'ils en devenaient encombrants.

Dans une ville où le nombre de place est limité, une mauvaise gestion des migrations et tout foutait le camp. Ceux qui avait pas de chance et faisait faillite dans leur secteur échouaient dans celui du dessous, et s'entassaient jusqu'à ce qu'on ait viré des plus pauvres qu'eux, qui se retrouvaient à leur tour dans le niveau suivant. Et quand y avait plus de place dans le secteur 1 à force d'y jeter tous les déchets de la société, on en faisait d'une tout autre manière…

Ça c'était sans compter tous les fugitifs qui pensaient trouver refuge parmi les rats et la vermine. Tous ceux qui étaient jugé coupable d'un crime assez grave pour encourir la perpétuité ou la peine de mort dans les niveaux 3, 4 et 5 –les seuls où un semblant de justice tentait de faire un peu d'ordre- aller trouver refuge dans les deux derniers secteurs. Et comme aucune force de l'ordre n'osait se ramener dans ces coin là en sachant qu'ils se feraient démolir, on mettait leur tête à prix, pour que des gars assez barges, un peu comme moi quoi, se chargent du sale boulot, en échange de récompenses parfois dérisoire.

Voilà pourquoi je ne m'attaquais qu'aux gros poissons, ceux qui rapportaient gros, qui valaient la peine qu'on se casse le cul à les poursuivre dans ces putains de coupe-gorges, qu'ils fussent trafiquants, tueurs à gage – on faisait souvent appelle à eux dans les secteurs 4 et 5-, _serial killer_, psychopathes, violeurs, à partir du moment que je pouvais me faire un bon paquet de tune sur leur dos, je m'en foutais.

Il m'arrivait aussi parfois de louer mes services à des types assez pétés de fric pour se le permettre, exécutant leurs courses ou d'autres merdes pas toujours très reluisantes. Je savais que c'était rarement clean ce genre d'affaire, mais à force de faire la navette entre les premiers niveaux, moi aussi je pensais qu'à ma pomme.

Toute façon, ça fonctionnait partout pareil; si tu veux survivre et garder ta place, fais confiance à personne, ou juste ceux qui ont fait leurs preuves, et encore… enfin, tout ça pour dire que légal ou non, j'en avais rien à battre, tant que j'étais sûre que ça restait dans les bas niveaux où le gouvernement se foutait royalement de faire régner la loi, qu'on me payait à la fin et qu'on ne me demandait pas de m'en prendre directement à des gens sans défense et qui avaient rien demandé.

Et voilà, le travail! Mais qu'est ce que je pouvais détester cette partie de mon job, putain! Voilà que j'avais du sang partout sur les mains et mes fringues. Sans parler de la concentration qu'il fallait pour la séparer "proprement" du corps, qui me faisait perdre toute mon attention sur les alentours, me faisant baisser toutes mes gardes. Toujours accroupie sur le cadavre, le poignard au poing de nouveau prêt à trancher dans la chaire, je tendis l'oreille, tous les sens aux aguets. Pas un bruit, pas le moindre déplacement d'air, pas d'ombre se mouvant dans l'obscurité. Poussant mon énième soupir de la soirée, je me redressai, sans pour autant relâcher ma vigilance. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas franchit la frontière entre les zones 2 et 3. Et où est ce que j'allais la mettre cette tête moi hein?

La saisissant par les cheveux gluants d'hémoglobine, je la soulevai, cherchai du regard quelque chose pour l'emballer, et préserver un sac qui m'avait coûté un bras. Je trouvais, sur un tas de détritus, un vieux lambeau de tissus nauséabond. Ça valait mieux que rien, et ce connard ne méritait pas mieux. Avec précaution je le pris du bout des doigts, l'enroulai autour de mon billet pour la prime, et l'enfournai dans ma sacoche. Plus qu'à aller chercher mon fric. Et fallait pas croire que c'était la partie la plus simple du boulot. Atteindre le commissariat ou le centre de police le plus proche sans se faire buter en passant de zone en zone, et s'en se faire chiper son butin par un autre chasseur de prime, trop flemmard ou trop lâche pour faire le boulot en entier et profiter de celui des autres, c'était aussi galère que buter la cible.

Fallait déjà que je retrouve ma bécane intacte… le reste, fallait juste que je pousse l'engin au maximum, là où les limitations de vitesse n'était plus que des panneaux bouffés par la rouille et l'oubli.

Glissant d'un recoin sombre à un autre, aussi souplement et discrètement qu'un chat, songe dans la nuit, hantise dans ce monde de cauchemar, le colis sur l'épaule, je me dirigeai vers la planque que je m'étais installé dans le coin. J'en avais une dans chaque zone où j'exerçais: celle-là, une dans le secteur 2 –qui m'avaient toute deux coûté une vrai fortune-, et mon appart' dans le secteur 3, qui équivalait à la même chose vu le nombre de flingues et de lames que je planquai dans tous les coins, sans parler des dossiers que je me trimballais depuis des années et les fichiers sur chaque individu vivants à Londres –hormis ceux du secteur 1.

Le métier de chasseur de prime était une vraie merde, qui vous bouffait presque toute votre vie, quand il ne la raccourcissait pas prématurément. Ça me faisait souvent chier d'ailleurs comme boulot. Pourquoi je le faisais alors? Parce que c'était le seul pour lequel j'étais douée et formée, un peu par hasard, et qu'il m'avait appris tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour ne pas crever en dehors des heures de travail. Et puis, je ne me voyais vraiment pas faire un autre truc que chasser des pourritures. Et ça me fairait encore plus chier de faire autre chose après tout le mal que je m'étais donné pour me faire une bonne place.

Et, ça me faisait mal au cul de l'avouer, j'avais appris à apprécier certaines faces de ce job; il n'y avait que dans le danger et la menace imminente, le jeu de chasse où on ne savait pas qui était réellement la proie, qui était le chasseur, que je me sentais vraiment vivre dans ce monde pourri, sans parler du paquet de pognon que je pouvais me faire sur les gros coups.

À l'origine, rien n'avait été fait pour je devienne chasseur de prime. Ma mère était prof d'histoire, et pour le peu que je l'avais connu, elle m'avait gavé d'histoire des temps passés, dans l'espoir qu'un jour moi aussi je m'intéresse à des légendes dont personne n'avait plus rien à foutre. Mon père était militaire de carrière, et il avait pas l'intention que je suive son exemple. Lorsque l'anarchie avait éclaté en Angleterre, il avait participé aux opérations de maintien de l'ordre. Ce fut lors d'une de ses trop fréquentes absences que des timbrés s'étaient ramenés chez nous et avait buté ma mère, sous mes yeux. Je l'aurais sans doute suivit si je n'avais pas suivit la scène à travers les persiennes de la penderie dans laquelle elle m'avait dit de me planquer. J'avais cinq ans.

Ça nous avait bouffé tous les deux, mon père et moi. Lui sans doute plus que moi. Lors de l'enterrement de ma mère, il m'avait fait promettre d'être forte quoiqu'il puisse arriver dans l'avenir, de ne plus jamais pleurer. Depuis, je n'avais plus jamais versé une seule larme. Et même si on s'était retrouvés dans le secteur 3 –assez sécurisé –après la séparation des classes, il avait juré de faire en sorte que je sois capable de me défendre. À dix ans je savais combattre au corps à corps, manier la dague et lancer le poignard, même si je n'avais pas encore assez de force et d'adresse pour que ça me serve. Juste pour me défendre, en aucun cas pour m'en faire un boulot.

Mais quand il fut à son tour tué dix ans après la mort de ma mère, lors d'une mission suicide dans l'ancienne France, j'avais plus rien à foutre de la vie, mais je ne pleurais pas pour autant. J'avais abandonné les études, pas que je galérais là-dedans, juste que je m'y emmerdais, et que j'avais pas envie de finir derrière un bureau. J'avais plus aucune envie d'ailleurs à l'époque.

Jusqu'à ce que je me décide de faire une belle connerie, et de me rendre dans le secteur 2 plutôt que de me retrouver dans un foyer où la lobotomisation des gosses était le mot d'ordre. Putain, ce jour là, j'avais vraiment crut y passer. Et ça aurait été le cas si Phil était pas passé par là et m'avais sortis du pétrin. C'était pas son intention au départ, juste que le type qui avait tenté de me buter était sa cible. Ce fut à partir de ce moment là que je l'avais plus lâché. Pire qu'un morbaque accroché dans le slibard: aussi irritant et impossible à décoller.

J'en avais bavé pour qu'il accepte de me prendre sous son aile, dut faire mes preuves, lui montrer que je savais me battre, et surtout que j'avais dans le ventre ce qu'il fallait à un chasseur de prime: la niaque, la volonté de vivre, mais surtout pas la peur de mourir. Il avait finit par faire de moi son élève, même si sur le coup je l'assistais plus qu'autre chose. J'apprenais sur le tas comme il disait.

C'était avant qu'il s'attaque à une cible trop grosse pour lui. Un autre chasseur avait retrouvé son cadavre en décomposition dans la cave du "contrat", dans le secteur 2, démembré et écorché. On avait put l'identifié que grâce à sa "marque de fabrique", c'est-à-dire un fusil semi-automatique, chargé de cartouches explosives. C'était sûr que c'était pas lui qui m'avait appris à bosser en finesse.

Je n'éprouvai aucune peine à l'annonce de sa mort, comme nous n'avions pas le genre de relation mentor-apprentis qu'on pourrait imaginer, juste un soupçon d'ennui et de lassitude à force de croiser la route de la Faucheuse. Il m'avait enseigné les bases du métier, et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour moi. Le reste, c'était à moi de me démerder; je commençais par me faire enregistrer en tant que chasseur de prime officiel, "fonctionnaire mandaté" par l'état afin de faire un peu de nettoyage, payé en fonction des résultats et sans aucune garantie, assurance, mutuelle ou autre filet de rattrapage en cas de foirade totale.  
>Heureusement que j'avais gardé le badge de Phil, autrement, j'aurais jamais put traverser le mur du secteur 4 et me présenter au poste de police le plus proche. Après ça, plus qu'à trouver ma marque de fabrique, et laisser les autres me trouver un pseudonyme.<p>

Je m'attaquai au début à des proies faciles, qui rapportaient peu, puisant pour survivre dans le peu d'argent que mon père avait sut garder de côté pour moi ainsi que dans le maigre salaire que Phil m'avait versé durant mon apprentissage. J'y parvint tant bien que mal, ou plutôt grâce à un putain de miracle, le tout en conservant l'appart' que mon père avait acheté après la mort de maman, dans un immeuble ultra-modernisé, un des plus sécurisé du secteur 3. Puis, à force de me faire la main sur du menu fretin pioché dans la seconde zone, j'avais progressé suffisamment pour prétendre aux gros poissons, aux primes qui permettaient de vivre confortablement, mais aussi d'économiser.

Aujourd'hui, en plus d'être un des chasseurs de primes les plus cotés de Londres, j'étais aussi une des plus grosses fortunes du secteur 3. Je gardais mon appart' assez modeste, me permettant de temps en temps une ou deux petites folies, me payant le matos nécessaire et les planques sur le terrain de chasse, et le reste, j'économisais, pour qu'une fois en retraite, je puisse quitter le secteur 3, et m'installer dans l'échelon du dessus; je voulais être de ceux qui avaient le cul bordé de nouilles. Si je vivais jusque là.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche silencieuse, faisant des détours monstrueux dans le seul but d'éviter toute rencontre ou de mener en bateau d'éventuels suiveurs, j'arrivais à une vielle baraque en ruine. Dans un style victorien, elle avait dut être magnifique autrefois. Avant qu'une bombe n'explose aux environs et que la toiture ne crame. Le temps et la pourriture, sans parler des squatteurs, avait finit de l'achever.

Mais lorsque j'allais pénétrer par l'une des fenêtres brisées, un bruit me fit stopper net. Je glissai une main sur la crosse de mon Beretta, l'autre empoignant une grenade. Bah quoi? Oui une grenade, et? Où était le problème? Quand on se retrouve nez à nez avec une quinzaine de raclures prêt à tout pour vous buter, voir pire, ce n'était pas avec une lame ou un flingue qu'on pouvait en venir à bout. Enfin si, si on est prêt à en baver pas mal et qu'on est assez résistant. Ou alors très optimiste. Voir complètement malade. Dans ce genre de situation, mieux valait avoir une bonne grenade à portée de main. La simple vue de l'engin suffisait généralement à faire reculer les assaillants. Après, quand l'intimidation foire, y a plus qu'à passer à l'acte, en espérant que l'explosion nous fauche pas au passage, tout en gardant en tête qu'il peut y avoir bien pire comme mort que de se faire sauter en mille morceau de chaire sanguinolents par sa propre grenade. Toujours avoir une grenade sur soi.

Pour en revenir au bruit, c'était juste un chat squelettique et crasseux qui coursait un rat avec la témérité du désespoir et de la faim. Je les regardai filer, avant de me glisser dans la maison, me faufilant jusqu'au garage.

Ce dernier avait l'air tout à fait banal à première vue. Il l'était, hormis les murs en béton renforcé et la porte en acier à double blindage et ouverture à reconnaissance digital et scanner de rétine… sans parler du contenu et de tous les pièges installés autour.

Une fois tous les dispositifs de sécurité désactivés et la porte ouverte, je me dépêchai de sortir ma bécane, une Suzuki SV 1500 S, avec moteur électrique, position assise ou ventrale au choix, pouvant atteindre les 150km/h en une seconde… un vrai bijou… qui m'avait couté la peau du cul!

Je déposai vite fait quelques armes sur les étagères, notamment le fusil automatique et trois ou quatre lames en trop, gardant mon épée dorsale, mon jeu de six dagues –aussi longues que mon avant bras –accroché au flanc, deux canifs planqués dans les bottes, ainsi que mon Beretta dans son holster d'épaule, avant de refermer la cache et de réactiver le système de protection.

La tête mise à prix sur l'épaule, j'enfourchai enfin l'engin avec une pointe de soulagement, avant de me foutre une baffe mentale: le soulagement était équivoque à une baisse de vigilance, et pouvait se révéler fatal. Je ne devais pas relâcher la pression avant d'avoir regagné mes pénates.

Pressant mon pouce sur le scanner digital, je mis en roue le moteur, et m'élançai à pleine vitesse dans la décharge qu'était le secteur 1. Les rares bâtiments encore debout défilaient autour de moi, succombant sous le poids des ordures qui s'agglutinaient de jours en jours contre leurs murs. Le reste n'était que des cabanes faites avec tout le merdier que l'on pouvait trouver dans les dépotoirs.

Il ne me fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour arriver en vue de l'enceinte qui délimitait la frontière entre le secteur 1 et 2. Pour donner une idée de à quoi ça ressemble, il suffit d'imaginer le mur de Berlin, dans le deuxième moitié du XXe siècle, pour ceux qui ont eu la chance d'aller assez longtemps à l'école pour en entendre parler. Ça, mais en pire… plusieurs "no man's land" couverts de mines se succédaient, séparés par des barricade de barbelés, des murs couverts de tessons de bouteilles, avant d'atteindre le vrai rempart. Un bloc de béton de vingt mètre de haut quoi, le tout couronné de quelques mitrailleuse à balles perforantes. Une véritable ceinture de chasteté destiné à éviter aux classes du haut de se faire poutrer par les miséreux. Et pour y accéder, un corridor ultra protégé.

Je stoppai la moto juste devant le portique d'identification et passé devant l'œil électronique mon badge. Seul quelque veinard comme moi, notamment des chasseurs de primes, avaient l'auguste privilège de pouvoir circuler entre les zones. Perso, j'avais accès au quatre premiers secteurs. Le cinquième, y avait que les mecs qui en avaient une assez grosse pour baiser la terre entière qui pouvait y accéder. Une lumière verte s'alluma tout le long du couloir, signe que j'avais autorisation de passer sans me faire dégommer, tandis que le sas laissa le passage libre, jusqu'au mur, où un lourd panneau d'acier coulissa pour me laisser entrer dans un tunnel sans porte ni ouverture, qui s'enfonçait sur une trentaine de mètres.

Je dus encore traverser le secteur 2. Il avait bien meilleur allure que le premier. On avait juste l'impression de traverser une ville fantôme dévastée par la guerre ou la maladie, avec seulement quelques monceaux de sacs poubelles éventrés tout le long des trottoirs. Puis à nouveau je stoppais devant l'enceinte qui séparait les secteurs 2 et 3. Là encore je dus montrer carte blanche, avant de pouvoir rentrer dans la troisième zone, chez moi.  
>Elle ressemblait énormément à la Londres de mes souvenirs, avec juste une hausse du coût de la vie de près de 150%... Mais je ne pus m'arrêter, devant encore passer au poste toucher ma prime. Je continuai donc ma route vers le centre de la capitale, vers une nouvelle barrière. Les secteurs se regroupaient en cercle concentriques. Plus on allait vers l'intérieur, plus on avait de tune.<p>

Les rayons de l'aube pointaient à l'horizon lorsque j'atteignis enfin le poste de police en bordure du secteur 4. Putain, déjà le matin! J'allais encore avoir droit à des heures de sommeil en moins. Et des emmerdes pour toucher ma prime. Et merde!

Je garai la Suzuki à l'entrée de la morgue, et le sac calai sous l'épaule je me dirigeais vers les portes du sous-sol. Fallait toujours passer par là lorsqu'on ramenait un cadavre, histoire que le légiste confirme l'identité et la mort du suspect recherché. D'ici là que je tombe à l'heure de la relève, j'allais encore devoir poireauter un bout de temps avant de toucher mon fric et pouvoir renter pioncer. Et avec la chance que j'avais, Eberhart serait parti avant que le toubib ait finit de me faire perdre mon temps, et j'aurais plus qu'à repasser le lendemain pour avoir ma récompense!

Ho et puis merde! Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre!  
>Faisant demi-tour, je décidai de passer par la grande porte et d'aller direct au bureau de mon "chef de service". Je passai en trombe devant la réception, où deux agents me fixèrent intensément, avant de détourner le regard en me reconnaissant. Ils aimaient pas trop les chasseurs de primes. Peut être parce qu'on avait plus de couilles que ces planqués pour aller chercher les fugitifs dans les bas fonds de la ville.<p>

Je passai les portiques de sécurité en sonnant, pour ne pas changer, mais personne ne vint me faire chier. Pas envie de s'en prendre encore plein la tronche surement. Au moins avaient-ils comprit la leçon: ne jamais chercher à désarmer un chasseur.

Sans même frapper, je balançais un coup de pied dans la porte, l'ouvrant à la volée, et balançai mon paquet sur le bureau. Eberhart resta le nez plongé dans sa paperasse, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué mon entrée fracassante. Avec lui, si vous vouliez avoir son attention, fallait crier à l'attentat à la bombe, d'où mon manque intentionnel de discrétion. Il fallut qu'un peu de sang dégouline du sac sur ses précieux documents pour qu'il s'y intéresse enfin.

- Désolé mais je ne m'occupe pas des cadavres, passe voir le coroner, dit-il en un mélange de dédain –à mon intention –,de dégoût –pour le sac –et de supériorité –ça a toujours été chez lui.

- Pas besoin d'avoir un doctorat pour savoir qu'une fois décapité le type est clamsé, et vous nous avez tellement cassé les burnes pour avoir ce type que je pense que même toi tu seras capable de le reconnaître.

Il soupira, et avec une répugnance évidente, il entrouvrit le sac. Juste assez pour voir la tête qui s'y trouvait. Son teint vira légèrement au vert en voyant la boucherie, mais il tenta de la dissimuler derrière un rictus.

- Grey Mayson. Ancien ministre des armées, recherché pour détournement de fonds gouvernementaux, et pour importation de prostituées d'origine suspecte dans le secteur 4. Ils vous en a fallut du temps pour le chopper.

Je lui rendis son sourire hypocrite, ajoutant mentalement que ce Mayson n'avait été accusé d'avoir amené des putes du secteur 1 qu'une fois le détournement de fond mis à jour, et qu'il était un ancien Marines…

- Et toi il t'en faut du temps pour me filer mon fric.

- Minute… je dois vérifier encore deux ou trois détails.

Il examina à distance la face ensanglantée, un mouchoir pressait contre son nez délicat, comme si l'odeur du sang lui été insupportable. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait été comme moi, couvert de sang?

- Hum, ta marque semble dater… aurais-tu loupé ton coup?

- C'est vrai, mais j'ai finis par l'avoir, alors file moi mon fric.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Vous et l'obsession de l'argent. Quand donc les chasseurs de prime comprendront-ils que l'argent n'est rien dans ce monde? Vous devriez vous satisfaire de savoir que le monde se porte mieux grâce à vous…

… Disait le connard payé des centaines de milliers de dollars par mois à rien foutre, bien à l'abri dans son bureau du secteur 4. Il se pencha sur son ordinateur hors de prix et ouvrit le fichier des têtes mises à prix.

- Nous disions donc… Grey Mayson… récompense: 8000$.

- Te fous pas de moi! feulai-je. Ça c'était lors de la mise sur le marché du contrat. Il a buté deux chasseurs entre temps. Ça fait 1000$ de supplément par tête tombée, soit 10 000$ au total.

- Will, n'abuse pas de la générosité de l'état…

Je m'avançai vers le bureau, tendant la main pour récupérer le sac et son contenu.

- Ok, je vais aller voir un autre poste. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront heureux d'avoir l'éloge du commissaire principale pour la capture de ce mec.

- Attend! Cria-t-il presque.

La rivalité entre commissariat était tellement forte en cette période qu'ils étaient parfois prêts à payer des fortunes pour augmenter leur quota d'affaire résolues…

- C'est bon, je te fais le virement, déclara-t-il en me faisant signe de lui filer mon badge.

Il le déposa sur un lecteur relié au pc central du poste. Un petit écran vert s'alluma sur la surface lisse de l'insigne. Une barre de transfert apparut, et je vis avec satisfaction la coquette somme de 10 000$ rejoindre mon compte. Comme quoi ça avait du bon ce boulot. Eberhart me jeta un regard perfide. Comme j'aimais qu'il me regarde comme ça! Je savais qu'il avait horreur de se faire baiser par un chasseur, qui plus est par une femme.

Je récupérai mon badge, et, saisissant un coin de mon sac, le soulevai et fit rouler la tête de Mayson sur la paperasse, au grand dam de Eberhart, avant de faire demi-tour, le sac sous le coude, et de retourner à ma moto. Le soleil était à présent assez haut pour plonger les environs sous l'ombre des imposants et riches bâtiments du secteur 4. Putain de merde!

* * *

><p><strong>Et voici! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a mis en appétit<strong>

**Mais qui est donc cet étrange personnage? Ce chasseur assoiffé d'argent et de danger? Que sait-on de lui? POur cela, il vous faudra lire la suite, et comme je suis gentille, je poste direct le deuxième chapitre ^^**


	2. Chapitre 2: une putain d'histoire

**Et hop, deuxième chapitre, avec un peu plus d'info sur notre étrange chasseur de prime, la découverte d'un nouveau personnage et surtou, le vrai début de l'intrigue... il va falloir attendre encore un peu avant de croiser nos chevaliers, mais je tiens à bien placer le contexte de l'histoire, pour que vous puissiez vus repérer pus facilement dans l'avenir et apprécier plus facilement l'histoire, alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et ne vous impatienterez pas^^  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: une putain d'histoire<strong>

Il était huit heures passées lorsque je garai enfin ma bécane dans le parking sous-terrain et sous surveillance de mon immeuble.

Après avoir saisit les codes et scanné une énième fois mes empreintes digitales, je pus enfin rentrer chez moi. Je claquai la porte de mon appart' avec toute la force qu'il me restait, et m'y adossai un moment. Enfin chez moi, enfin en sécurité. Je relâchai d'un coup toute la tension qui me maintenait en éveil permanent depuis la veille au soir. Les muscles de mon dos se détendirent au point que je crus qu'ils allaient me lâcher pour m'effondrer sur le tapis de l'entrée.

Un miaulement, suivit d'un ronron, me sortit de ma torpeur passagère, tandis qu'une boule de poil gris tigré se frottait contre mes jambes. Me penchant, je caressai distraitement Nightmare. Le chat se glissa sous mes doigts, ronronnant de plus belle.

J'aimais pas spécialement les chats, je préférais les chiens, plus utile pour se battre. Mais fallait bien que je tienne ma réputation, et si un intrus avait tenté de pénétrer chez moi, un chien aurait gueulait à la mort. Pratique pour donner l'alerte, mais celui qui venait me faire la peau était aussi alerté, et savait que j'allais lui tomber dessus. Pas d'effet de surprise, ni l'un ni pour l'autre.

Alors qu'un chat, non seulement il avait un instinct bien plus affiné et sentait le danger venir à l'avance, mais surtout, avec un peu d'entraînement, il pouvait me réveiller sans bruit. Et là, plus qu'à se planquer dans un coin et tirer à vue. Rapide et efficace, mais salissant pour la moquette.

Je disais ça par expérience. La seule fois où on était venu jusque chez moi me foutre une balle en pleine tête, j'avais un chien, brave toutou c'était sûr, mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être con! Dès qu'il s'était mis à gueuler, ma porte avait été défoncée à coup de kalachnikov, le clebs qui se tenait derrière avec. Pour finir, le fumier qui venait de saccager mon appart' et buter mon chien s'était retrouvé la main clouée à la table à manger, le corps plombé de pas moins d'une dizaine de balles. Fallait pas s'en prendre au seul endroit où j'étais pénarde! Ni à mon chien!

Et après ça, non seulement y avait fallut que je change de porte mais aussi de moquette et de table! Putain de merde! Cette raclure m'avait couté une fortune en réparation, et sa tête n'était même pas mise à prix! Autant dire que j'avais les boules!

Enfin, maintenant j'avais Nightmare, et pour l'instant, il m'avait pas servit à grand-chose, à part bouffer une bouffe pour chat hors de prix et me réclamer des caresses h24. Lassée de ses ronrons, je l'envoyai bouler, avant de me redresser en grimaçant. Et merde! Fallait encore que je m'occupe de cette pétasse de blessure.

Je n'étais pas encore couchée.

Je passai par mon bureau, là où je rangeais soigneusement mes dossiers dans d'énormes classeurs métalliques, et allai déposer mes armes sur les étagères vitrée. J'ôtai mon holster d'épaule et le Beretta qu'il contenait, décrochait les multiple fourreaux accrochés à ma ceinture, enlevait les lames dissimulés dans mes bottes. Avec précaution je retirai mon marcel troué et tâché de sang. –bon bah lui aussi était bon pour la poubelle –et défit les lanières qui maintenait mon épée dorsale plaquée contre ma colonne.

J'allai à la salle de bain, plutôt grande et toute carrelée de blanc. Assez classique: une douche, une baignoire, un lavabo, au-dessus duquel était accrochée une armoire à pharmacie avec miroir intégré. J'ouvris cette dernière et en sortis une bande, de la gaze, la bouteille d'alcool à 90°, et surtout une boite d'antalgiques, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la plaie. À la lumière l'aspect était plus propre et plus net que je ne l'avais crut. Au moins une bonne chose dans tout ce merdier. Je n'allais pas crever d'infection, d'hémorragie ou d'une autre saleté dans le genre. Fallait juste nettoyer tout ça. Facile!… mais après la douche.

Ouvrant le robinet d'eau chaude à fond, je laissai l'eau couler un moment, juste dire de ne pas me taper l'eau froide du début, et le temps pour moi de prendre un cacheton, et finir de me déshabiller. Mes cheveux et mes fringues étaient raides de sang, de sueurs et de crasse. Et j'avais trop la flemme pour lancer une lessive. Je les abandonné donc sur le sol, avant de me glisser dans la cabine de douche, et de laisser l'eau brûlante me dégouliner dans le dos et les cheveux.

Un de mes moments préféré de la journée: le décrassage après la chasse, avant de plonger dans un bon lit extra large aux draps propres et aux oreillers moelleux. La literie, la seule chose avec les armes et le matos pour laquelle je ne me privais pas, aussi bien pour dormir que pour y recevoir.

Avec délice, je me couvrais de bain douche, le faisant mousser et frottant jusqu'à ce que toute la crasse s'en aille, et restai de longue minute sous la douche, détendant les quelques muscles récalcitrants. Et repoussant autant que possible l'heure de se soigner. Avec un soupir, je me décidai enfin à affronter l'alcool à 90°, fermai le robinet, et sortis de la cabine, enroulée dans une serviette.

J'enfilai à la va vite un boxer et un body, avant de me tourner à nouveau vers le matériel des premiers soins. Me prendre des coups pendant la chasse ne me déranger pas spécialement, ça me faisait chier, c'est vrai, mais l'adrénaline aide efficacement à ignorer la douleur, et j'infligeai des blessures plus grave en retour. Mais je n'étais pas SM bordel!

Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'imbibai un morceau de gaze de désinfectant, et le plaquai d'un coup contre la plaie. Serrant les dents, je soufflai comme un buffle et jurai contre tous les ancêtres de ce fils-de-pute de Mayson! Prenant sur moi, j'allai jusqu'à frotter la blessure pour en faire sortir toutes les saloperies qui avaient put s'y fourrer. Bordel! Ce que ça faisait mal! Pourquoi ça faisait plus mal quand on se faisait soigner que quand on se faisait blesser?

J'appliquai ensuite un nouveau morceau de gaze, badigeonné de crème cicatrisante, et le maintins en place à l'aide de la bande, que je fis passer plusieurs fois autour de ma taille. Finalement, trop crevée pour encore perdre mon temps, je laissai tout en vrac et allai direct au lit.

Je me glissai sous la couette, plongeant la tête dans les oreillers, et, les doigts serrés contre la crosse de mon Glock –et oui, même dans mon lit j'étais pas en sécurité, alors je préférai l'avoir à portée de main –je fermai les yeux, prête à partir dans les bras de Morphée.

Pile quand un timbré tambourina à ma porte comme s'il voulait la défoncer à coup de poing. Hé ben bon courage et bon voyage pour l'hosto! Je l'avais faite blinder après la dernière visite indésirable à laquelle j'avais eu droit.

Grommelant et me retenant d'aller défoncer ce connard, je plaquai un oreiller contre mon visage, me bouchant les oreilles, pressant à n'en plus pouvoir respirer là-dessous.

Putain, heureusement qu'il ne connaissait pas l'existence des sonnettes! Ha merde, si, il connaissait. La mélodie stridente résonnait dans tout l'appart' comme les trompettes du jugement dernier.

Ok mon gars, tu me cherchais, tu allais me trouver. Mon flingue en main, je me levai de très mauvais poil et traverser l'appart' comme une furie.

Mais alors que j'arrivai en vue de la porte, je m'aplatis brusquement contre le mur. Et si c'était intentionnel? Et si on cherchait justement à me foutre en boule pour que je débarque en trombe? Et si on m'attendait derrière avec un gros calibre? Et merde! Ça pouvait très bien être un piège! J'étais parano, ouais, et? Un enfoiré pouvait très bien avoir attendu que je rentre, que je me couche, tout ça pour me réveiller et me foutre une balle entre les deux yeux en profitant que je sois en rogne et la tête dans le cul! Pas difficile de savoir que je suis de très mauvais poil quand j'avais pas mon compte d'heure de sommeil.

Je repliai mon bras droit et ramené le Glock au niveau de mon visage, prête à tirer, rasant le mur jusqu'à la porte. Là, plaquée contre le chambranle, je tendis la main vers le cyclope holographique, histoire de savoir qui venait me faire la peau. Mais avant que j'aie pu l'activer, une voix résonna de l'autre côté du bois et de l'acier, une voix ô combien familière.

- Will, je t'en pris, ouvres-moi! C'est Stewart! Je t'en supplie! Il se passe quelque chose d'important…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir. Envoyant valdinguer tous mes principes de sécurité et envoyant chier tous les tueurs de la terre, j'ouvris à la volée. Stewart recula d'un pas en me voyant. Et il faisait bien d'avoir peur. Si j'avais eu des yeux révolver, il se serait fait descendre sur le champ. Il avait de la chance que je me retienne de lui planter le canon de mon Glock dans le bide et de presser la détente. Là, il n'était plus du tout surexcité comme il y avait pas une minute.

- Pourquoi-est-ce-que-tu-viens-me-réveiller-alors-que-je-rentre-tout-juste-de-chasse? Articulai-je avec une lenteur calculée, appuyant chaque mot.

Il me fixa un long moment avec des yeux écarquillés, comme s'il n'osait pas me quitter une seconde du regard de peur que je lui saute à la gorge. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur l'arme que je tenais à bout de bras désormais, pendant dans le vide, canon vers le bas, avant de remonter légèrement sur les quatre incisions qui surplombaient chacune des phalanges supérieures de mon poing. Du flingue ou de ça, je n'étais pas persuadée que c'était le flingue qui lui foutait le plus les pétoches…

- Si cette chose importante pour laquelle tu me réveille n'est pas ton enterrement proche, t'as intérêt à me dire pourquoi tu viens me faire chier à neuf heures du mat'! grondai-je, de plus en plus mauvaise.

- Heu… ne nous énervons pas, tu veux? Je… je peux entrer?

Je pris appui sur le chambranle avec mon avant-bras, y appuyant mon front, et le considérai par-dessous l'arme à feu, me laissant un long, très long moment de réflexion. Si j'acceptai, j'étais pas couchée avant le lendemain matin. D'un autre côté, ça valait presque toujours la peine quand il venait me casser les pieds, alors pour qu'il me tire du lit, ça devait être du lourd. Ça avait intérêt surtout!

Je me rejetai en arrière, les yeux levés au ciel, soupirant pour la je-ne-savais-plus-combientième-de-fois, libérant le passage. Stewart, trop heureux que je ne l'envoi pas voir ailleurs avec du plomb dans les fesses, s'engouffra à la va vite. Avant de refermer derrière nous, je m'assurai de l'absence de toute menace dans le couloir. Déformation professionnelle…

Je suivis Stewart qui avançait avec assurance dans mon appart', se dirigeant direct vers le salon –il commençait à connaitre un peu trop mon appart' à mon goût, et à y prendre un peu trop ses aises –où il se laissa tomber dans le large fauteuil de cuir noir, défoncé et rembourré à souhait. MON fauteuil. Me réveiller pour me piquer MON fauteuil! Il avait vraiment envie d'en finir avec la vie! Je restai figée sur le seuil, des envies de meurtres placardées sur le visage. Il comprit très vite le problème, et se leva d'un bond pour aller s'installer sur le canapé bien moins confortable. Il me suivit du regard tandis que j'allai prendre place dans MON fauteuil, me lovant tel un chat dans le creux que je m'étais creusé au fil des ans.

Nous restâmes un long moment silencieux. Moi trop de mauvais poil pour parler, lui ne sachant plus trop quoi dire, par où commencer. Toujours aussi nerveux pour si peu. Il savait très bien que je n'allais pas le poutrer, même si l'envie me démangeait. Ça me faisait mal e l'avouer, mais j'avais besoin de lui, et je n'allais pas le tuer de mes propres mains après tout le mal que je m'étais donné pour le garder en vie.

Stewart, c'était mon voisin de palier, et ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme mon seul ami. Ou tout du moins le seul type à qui j'accordais un minimum de confiance. C'était un naufragé, balancé du secteur 4. Fils de riches propriétaires d'une firme textile qui exportait sa production dans le monde entier –ou ce qu'il en restait-, ses parents l'avaient rejeté et déshérité, le jugeant inapte à reprendre l'affaire familiale et le voyant plus comme un poids mort que comme autre chose. Fallait dire, tout ce qu'il l'intéressait lui, c'était pas les chiffres d'affaires ni savoir combien de mètres carré de tissu des gens payés une misère s'étaient bien fait chier à leur sortir, mais plutôt les inventions, le hacking et la science-fiction.

Malgré ses hautes et coûteuses études scientifiques, il avait une vraie mentalité de gamin, ne pensant qu'à s'amuser et imaginant des trucs impossibles, genre alien et compagnie. Il avait débarqué ici y avait un peu plus d'un an, avec juste un peu d'argent que ses parents avaient eu la bonté de lui filer pour survivre quelques mois dans la jungle inhospitalière qu'était le secteur 3 pour un fiston pourri-gâté du quatrième.

Avant, j'en avais rien à foutre de lui. Pour moi, c'était juste un boulet de plus qui se ramenait foutre sa merde. Quand je le croisai, c'était à peine si je faisais gaffe à lui, juste vérifier qu'il n'allait pas me butter d'une balle dans le dos et salut! Il avait bien tenté de faire connaissance, venant jusqu'à sonner à mon appart' pour causer, et se faire claquer la porte au nez à chaque fois. En plus d'être complètement seul, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la galère. Ses économies avaient pas fait long feu, et il risquait à tout moment de se faire expulser de l'immeuble pour loyer impayé, et de se retrouver dans le niveau encore en-dessous, ce qui équivalait à un arrêt de mort pour lui. Marche ou crève, telle était la loi dans les niveaux supérieurs.

Enfin, tout ça s'était avant qu'il se fasse prendre à part par le gang des Casquettes Blanches au bas de notre immeuble. Oui, le gang des Casquettes Blanches, celui qui s'amusait à faire le sourire de l'ange à tous les pauvres gusses qui leur tomber entre les pattes, avant de foutre du sel dans les bord déchiquetés de la bouche et de rouer le gars de coups, juste pour le faire hurler et tirer un peu plus sur es joues tranchées. C'était à peu près ce qu'il comptait lui faire, sauf que Stewart avait buté le con qui leur servait de chef. Ça paraissait bizarre de la part d'une chiffe-molle comme lui, mais il se trimballé avec un flingue ce soir là. Un modèle qu'il avait conçut lui-même et qu'il voulait tester dans une ruelle sombre, sur une cible en carton. Bah là, la cible avait été de chaire et d'os, et que par miracle, la balle avait fait mouche.

Problème: dans les secteurs 3, 4 et 5, seuls les représentants des forces de l'ordre ou tout autre employé de sécurité en possession d'un permis de port d'arme pouvait se promener comme ça tranquillement avec un flingue planqué sur lui sans avoir à s'inquiéter et avait droit d'en user pour blesser ou donner la mort. Pour les autres, quiconque se promenait ne serait-ce qu'avec un canif' était bon pour la tôle, alors quand en plus c'était une arme à feu et qu'elle avait servit à tuer, c'était la condamnation à mort direct, même en cas de légitime défense.

Mais ce soir là, ce couillon de Stewart avait dut marcher dans une merde de chien avec le pied gauche. Pourquoi? Parce que ce type avait eu une veine pas possible. Déjà, il avait eu un flingue sur lui pile au moment où il était dans la merde, alors que c'était la première fois qu'il en portait un, et parce qu'il avait réussit à tirer en plein cœur. Ok, ce n'était pas vraiment une chance, vu que ça allait surtout lui valoir la peine capitale.

Sa chance, se fut surtout que je passai par là à ce moment là. Le reste de la bande, voyant leur chef mort, allait se jeter sur lui pour lui régler son compte. Peu m'importait ce qu'ils auraient put lui faire. Mais déjà qu'on allait avoir droit aux sirènes et gyrophares toute la nuit à cause de ça, j'avais pas envie d'avoir un massacre en plus, ni même que ces connards de Casquettes Blanches refoutent les pieds dans les environs.

Je les avais chassés avant qu'ils ne lui fassent sa fête à coup de plomb dans le cul. Une fois assurée qu'ils avaient bien tous filés, j'avais fait demi-tour pour remonter chez moi, sans plus m'intéresser à lui. Mais quand j'étais arrivée sur le perron, je l'avais trouvé complètement abattu sur les marches, prostré, pleurant à chaude larme. En temps normal, le voir comme ça m'aurait donné la gerbe. J'avais horreur des pleurnicheurs qui se lamentaient sur leur sort plutôt que de se relever et d'avancer. Mais pas là. Là, j'avais juste éprouvé de la pitié pour ce pauvre gars.

Être né une cuillère en argent dans le bec, élevé dans la sécurité et la prospérité, sans doute sans cesse entouré et surprotégé, tout ça pour se retrouver largué par ses parents comme un objet trop encombrant, un chien galeux, une merde qu'on ferait disparaître en tirant la chasse d'eau. C'était pas de sa faute s'il on lui avait pas appris à survivre, à se battre, si on avait pas eu la même histoire, la même déveine. Même dans le secteur 3, rares étaient ceux qui se battaient.

J'avais eu pitié de lui, et j'avais décidé de faire une belle connerie. Je m'étais approchée de lui, lui avais prit le flingue des mains, et l'avais essuyé consciencieusement pour en effacer toute trace sous son regard perdu, avant d'y apposer les miennes, sur la crosse, la détente, le canon, partout où j'avais l'habitude de poser mes doigts sur mes propres armes. Finalement, j'avais enlevé mon Beretta de son holster et l'avait planqué dans mon sac, pour pouvoir y mettre le flingue traficoté par Stewart.

J'avais en tête de prendre sur moi la faute de ce pauvre gosse à l'abandon, quitte à me faire embarquer une fois les flics débarqués. Je risquais de prendre moins que lui si jamais ça me tombait sur la gueule.

J'étais ensuite allée jeter un coup d'œil au macchabée. Fallait avouer que sur ce coup là, moi aussi j'avais eu du pot: j'avais vu sa sale face un peu plus tôt dans la journée, sa tête venant d'être mise à prix. C'était un contrat minable, le genre dont je ne m'occupai depuis belle lurette, et me dire que j'allai revendiquer la mort de ce minable me faisait un mal de chien. C'était la honte pour un chasseur de prime qui traquait que le gros gibier de s'occuper d'une chiure pareille! Mais j'avais plus trop eu le choix. J'avais commencé quelque chose, j'étais obligée de terminer.

J'avais finit par apposer ma marque et appelé Eberhart, le prévenir que le coup de feu dans le secteur 3, c'était moi qui venait de régler un contrat, pas besoin de rameuter la PJ. Eb avait rappelé ses gars et avait juste envoyé le légiste afin d'identifier le gars et d'authentifier sa mort. Mais il avait quand même tenu à faire le chemin jusque dans notre zone –un miracle de plus dans la soirée, à ce rythme là, il avait bien faillit pleuvoir de la merde sur la ville. Il avait flairé l'embrouille, il s'était douté que c'était pas moi le tireur. L'appel qu'il avait reçut de la part d'un brave concitoyen disait bien que c'était un homme qui avait tiré. Mais vu comment j'étais fringuée ce soir là, l'autre avait très bien put confondre. De toute façon, j'avais sut tout de suite qu'il n'aurait pas gobé l'histoire du "je passai par là, j'ai vu une tête qui me disait quelque chose et j'ai décidé d'arrondir mes fins de mois." Ce qui l'avait convaincu de ne pas chercher plus loin, c'était mon égoïsme légendaire. Il m'aurait jamais crut capable de prendre la responsabilité d'un acte que je n'avais pas commis juste pour couvrir un mec que je connaissais à peine.

Pourtant, je profitai encore d'avoir mon chef de service sous la main pour enregistrer Stewart en tant que mon tout nouveau collaborateur. Ils avaient tous deux tiré de ses tronches. Je ne voulais pas que Stewart se refasse gauler avec un flingue. Grâce à ce statut, il régularisait sa situation. Et encore, ça, c'était, avant que je découvre l'armurerie qu'il planquait chez lui.

Enfin tout était bien qui finissait bien. Fin de l'histoire. C'était ce que j'avais espéré une fois Eberhart parti et la rue nettoyée, pouvoir enfin pioncer.

J'avais déjà pas mal repoussé l'heure de se coucher à cause de cette affaire. C'était sans compter sur Stewart. L'idée de devenir le collabo d'un chasseur de prime l'avait rendu fou de joie. Il en avait presque oublié ce qui lui était arrivé un peu plus tôt. Il m'avait collé aux basques tout le reste de la nuit, me suppliant de lui expliquer en quoi son rôle consistait. J'avais eu beau lui répondre que son rôle s'était de me foutre la paix et m'oublier, que j'avais ça juste pour pas qu'on ait d'emmerdes, il avait insisté, répétant à tout va qu'il avait une dette envers moi. Cette simple idée m'horripilait.

Avoir un mec qui t'es redevable ou être toi même redevable à quelqu'un, c'était un des meilleurs moyens pour se faire poignarder dans le dos ou passer à tabac dans une ruelle sombre. Les dettes, c'était le mal.

J'avais menacé d'aller chercher Eb et de lui révéler la vérité. Il avait faillit en chier dans son froc. Mais alors que je rentrai pour me foutre au lit, il m'avait dit que si je le voulais, il pourrait me fabriquer des armes sur mesures et sur commande, gratos. Qu'il pourrait me servir de hacker ou des trucs dans le genre, tant que ça touchait à l'informatique et aux armes.

Et voilà. Voilà comment je l'étais retrouvé avec mon propre fournisseur d'armes et autre matos. Voilà comment on avait apprit à se fréquenter, lui apprenant à ne pas flipper devant moi, moi apprenant à le supporter. Stewart me considérait comme sa seule amie, et c'était un peu réciproque, même si des fois j'avais du mal avec son côté un peu trop sociale et volubile. De nous deux, il était le plus âgé, mais pas le plus mûr pour autant.

Depuis, il avait réussit à refaire surface, brevetant et vendant à la pelle ses inventions. Son domaine de compétence allait des armes de poing, en passant par tous les types d'engins explosif, aux logiciel informatiques et jeux vidéo. Y avait moins d'un an, je faisais parti des cinq plus grosses fortunes du secteur 3. Depuis quelque mois, il m'en avait jarreté. Je lui en voulais pas, je m'en foutais même pas mal. Mais j'étais quand même heureuse pour lui qu'il s'en sorte à présent, et ça m'arrangeait pas mal qu'il n'ait pas à déménager dans le secteur 2.

Et là, j'en étais à m'endormir dans MON fauteuil, à ressasser le passé, mes yeux à demi-fermés toujours posés sur lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas le physique d'un collabo de chasseur de prime. Assez petit –il ne faisait pas plus d'une demi-tête que moi -, un peu trapus, brun, les cheveux coupés court, le visage enfantin, avec ses pommettes rondes, et ses petit yeux gris légèrement en amande, toujours souriants.

- Tu accouches ou tu comptes me la tenir toute la journée? baillai-je, désormais trop lasse pour m'énerver.

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux, le regard insondable. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait m'annoncer la plus grande découverte du siècle…

- Tu es bien assise? Me demanda-t-il, comme si ce qu'il avait à dire aller me faire tomber dans les pommes.

Je lui balançai un regard de moins en moins amène. Il était bigleux ou il le faisait exprès? Bien sûr que j'étais assise, débile!

Il garda encore un peu le silence, son sourire s'élargissant, l'exultation le faisant trembler tout entier.

- Je l'ai trouvé, Will. Je l'ai trouvé.

- Trouvé quoi? M'impatientai-je.

- Le portail! Répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même. La faille dans la charpente du temps.

Ho merde. Il remettait ça! Il était persuadé qu'on pouvait voyager dans le temps! Voilà une des principales raison de sa disgrâce auprès de sa famille et de la société du secteur 4: son obsession pour le voyage temporel. Putain, moi qui croyais avoir réussit à lui faire entrer dans le crâne que ce genre de connerie n'existait que dans son imagination, il venait m'empêcher de dormir pour me dire ça, me dire qu'il avait continué à fabriquer ses putains de machines à remonter dans le temps! Voyant les pulsions meurtrières revenir à la charge sur mon visage, il s'empressa d'ajouter:

- J'ai découvert que la machine n'était pas nécessaire! J'ai développé des formules, permettant de prévoir des portails naturels dans le tissu du temps! J'en ai repéré un, grâce à des théories sur la météorologie…

Je restai figée dans MON fauteuil, le considérant avec des yeux suspicieux.

Voyant que je le prenais clairement pour un fou, oubliant totalement mon intention de le trucider, il commença à désespérer, mais continua tout de même, cherchant par tous les moyens à me convaincre.

- Un portail est une ouverture qui n'existe qu'un instant, c'est pourquoi on doit s'y précipiter à partir d'une hauteur assez élevée, pour être en mesure d'acquérir la vélocité voulue. La vitesse de la gravitation si tu veux.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes trucs scientifiques. Tu pourras me sortir toutes les lois physiques et toutes le formules que tu veux, ça changera rien au fait que tes histoires de voyages spatio-temporels ne sont que des conneries!

- Non, pas spatial! Corrigea-t-il avec véhémence. Le portail ne permet pas le voyage dans l'espace. Lorsque tu le traverse, tu reste toujours au même endroit mais pas à la même époque!

- Au risque de me répéter, j'en ai rien à foutre.

Je me levai, à bout de patience et me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

- Où tu vas? Appela Stewart, vraiment désespéré.

- Me coucher. Fermes la porte quand tu auras décidé de me lâcher avec tes conneries, le verrouillage est automatique.

- Attends! Je… j'ai des preuves!

Je m'arrêtai sur le seuil, hésitante à continuer d'avancer ou me retourner pour lui en filer une.

- Combien de fois va falloir que je te le dise? Tu pourras me sortir toutes les formules que tu veux, je…

- C'est pas des formules, me coupa-t-il.

Je me tournai vers lui, surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'il me coupait la parole. Son visage exprimait une conviction à toute épreuve. Soulagé d'avoir sut retenir mon attention, il prit la petite sacoche qu'il trimballait partout, l'ouvrit et en sortit ce qui me semblait être des photos sur papier glace. Y était sérieux? C'était complètement dépassé, maintenant qu'on avait les projecteurs holographiques et les photos en 4D.

- Ces photo datent de près de cinq semaines. Le temps que je trouve une veille imprimante à encre et un ordi sur lequel je pouvais le brancher via un câble USB. Je les ai prises grâce à un droïde tout terrain de mon invention, muni d'un appareil photo, et que j'ai envoyé à travers le portail.

Il les déposa sur la table basse. Je les contemplai de loin, mais ne voyant pas grand-chose de là où j'étais, et ma curiosité piquée à vif –ça me faisait mal de l'avouer, mais ce couillon avait réussit à m'avoir –je m'avançai et les prit. Au fur et à mesure que je les étudiai, mon regard changea. Ce que je voyais état tout bonnement impossible. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un trucage, une mise en scène, comme dans les films!

Je voyais s'étendre entre mes mains des paysages de forêts, de plaines et d'espaces sauvages. Je circulai, au fil des clichés, dans un décor que l'on n'aurait retrouvé nulle part sur la surface du globe à notre époque: tout d'abord un grand mur de pierre grise, parfaitement lisse, munit de créneaux, de tour de gardes et de portes immenses, que je longeai, jusqu'à atteindre les fortifications d'une ville aux allures de château fort.

Le genre de ville qu'on ne retrouvait que dans les livres d'illustrations contant des légendes anciennes, les livres d'histoires, les films sur les grandes batailles passées… tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le passé. J'entrai dans cette ville, découvrant des maisons basses faites de bois et de chaux, de pierres et de terre, pas des immeubles d'acier et de verre, traversant des ruelles de terre battue, pas de goudron.

Je flânai entre les étales d'un marché à ciel ouvert, sur une place poussiéreuse. Je croisai des gens, que je ne voyais que du dessous, portant robes et tuniques que l'on ne trouvait plus que dans les musées. Je vis même des hommes coiffés de casques scintillants sur lesquels se dressait une crête rouge, habillés de jupettes en cuir, de plastrons noir, le tout recouvert d'une cape rouge et complété d'un glaive et d'un large bouclier bleu sur lequel zébraient des éclairs argentés: la tenue des soldats de l'empire romain… bordel de merde, mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce délire?

Je parvins tant bien que mal à détacher mes yeux des photos, et les portai sur Stewart, visiblement satisfait de son effet.

- Comment? Comment as-tu réussit?

- Je te l'ai dit, à l'aide de formule je…

- Comment as-tu réussit à reproduire à ce point une ville datant de l'époque romaine! Fulminai-je, refusant toujours de le croire.

- Bon sang, Williana! Hurla-t-il en se levant à son tour. Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que je ne suis pas psychologiquement dérangé? Que c'est la pure vérité? J'ai vraiment trouvé une porte qui permet de voyager dans le temps, et plus précisément au Ve siècle, peu de temps avant l'abandon de l'Angleterre par les troupes romaines!

Bordel! J'allais finir par croire que c'était moi qui devenait folle! D'abord Stewart qui vient me tirer du lit, quitte à se prendre une balle entre les deux yeux, qui me parle d'un putain de voyage dans le temps et qui maintenant osait m'appeler par mon prénom, et en plus il m'engueulait! Il se passait quoi ce matin? Je le fixai un long moment, moi trop abasourdie par sa témérité, lui se rendant compte de la connerie qu'il venait de faire. Mon prénom était bien le mot de trop dans toute sa tirade.

Mais ce coup-ci, je ne me mis pas en colère, ne portai pas la main au flingue posé sur la table, et allai me rassoir calmement. Depuis le temps que j'essayai de lui faire prendre confiance en lui et tentai de lui faire ouvrir sa grande gueule quand il le fallait, je n'allai pas briser ce résultat plus que satisfaisant. Stewart, soulagé de ma réaction, m'imita.

- Alors, tu me crois? Souffla-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Je me passai une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant, avant de la presser contre mes yeux.

- Stewart, comment veux tu que… commençai-je, avant de juger que ce genre de prologue allait me faire sortir de mes gonds tôt ou tard.

Je décidai donc d'aller dans son sens, pas de l'encourager, mais de l'écouter.

- Ce portail, où est-ce qu'il est et où il débouche?

- Quelque part le long du mur d'Adrien. Des deux côtés, aussi bien dans le présent que dans le passé.

- Et… Tu dis qu'il permet de remonter au…? Demandai-je à mi-mot, ne parvenant pas à croire que je discutai de ça comme si de rien n'était.

- Au Ve siècle, lors des invasions saxonnes.

Stewart se contentait de me fournir des réponses brèves et concises. S'il avait commençait à développer, il se serait emballé et m'aurait sortit tout un exposé. Le meilleur moyen pour me foutre en rogne.

- O-K… fis-je doucement, tentant d'évaluer à travers son regard son taux de folie. Et… pourquoi tu viens me le dire à moi, comme ça, après cinq semaine que tu as découvert ce truc?

La question qui me taraudait depuis le début. Prendre le risque de me réveiller, en sachant les représailles qu'il encourait, personne me connaissant n'avait jamais osé ça, pas même Eberhart lorsqu'il avait à se plaindre pour une connerie ou une bavure de ma part. Alors que lui, le geek craintif, le fasse, ce devait être pour une excellente raison!

- J'aimerai faire appel à tes services.

Je le fixai droit dans les yeux. Mes… services? Les gens qui faisaient appel à mes services, en dehors des flics pour les gros contrats, n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur, et me demandai souvent de faire les sales besognes. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien entendre par là? Et surtout, c'était quoi le rapport avec son portail truc-machin?

- Tu peux être plus précis?

Il hésita, cherchant comment m'exposer le travail qu'il avait à me confier.

- Pour l'instant, j'y ai envoyé qu'un robot télécommandé, mais j'ai l'ambition de… d'y aller moi-même. Et comme je ne sais pas tout à fait à quoi m'attendre, je préfère me renseigner auparavant, ajouta-t-il précipitamment avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Je sais que ta mère adorait cette époque, le moyen-âge, les chevaliers, et tout le folklore sur les cycles arthuriens. Les livres sur le sujet sont rares dans le secteur, et je pensais que tu avais peut être gardé ses manuels et ses bouquins. Je pensais que tu pourrais préparer le voyage. Et puis, ce n'était pas des tendres à l'époque, alors si tu pouvais m'escorter, me servir de garde du corps en somme!

Une minute, une seconde là… il n'était pas sérieux! Il ne voulait quand même pas que je le suive dans ses délires? Que je l'accompagne là dedans?

- T'es complètement timbré, lâchai-je en secouant la tête, ne le lâchant pas un instant du regard.

- Mais non! Justement si tu m'accompagne, tu verras par toi-même que je dis vrai, que je ne suis pas fou, mais un génie!

- Génie et folie sont très proches, fait gaffe. Et à part la preuve que tu ne sois pas fou, j'y gagne rien moi dans cette affaire! Nada! Sans parler de tout le pognon que ça coûte en préparatifs et en matériel.

- Je te paierai le double de la prime de ton dernier contrat, dit-il plein d'espoir, et je finance toute cette expédition.

Le double de 10 000$ et pas un sou à dépenser? Putain, y était vraiment sérieux là? C'était intéressant, pour un travail de courte durée.

- Combien de temps? Questionnai-je en appuyant les coudes sur les genoux, mains croisées.

- Une dizaine de jours. Peu être moins. Le portail ne s'ouvre qu'une fois tout les deux mois, et ne reste ouvert qu'une journée entière, durant 24h exactement.

- Et c'est quand sa prochaine ouverture?

- Dans une semaine.

- Une semaine? Et tu crois qu'en une semaine j'aurais rassemblé tout ce qu'il faut pour ce putain de voyage, mais en plus que j'aurais obtenu une autorisation de sortie en dehors des murs de Londres? Tu rêves!

- Pour l'autorisation c'est bon j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, les papiers sont en règles.

- Attends, me dis pas que tu m'as prit une autorisation avant même d'avoir mon accord?

- Si tu ne m'avais pas accompagné, je serais allé voir ailleurs.

Je le dévisageai froidement. Alors depuis le début il gardait un as dans sa manche le fumier? Il savait que je ne l'aurais pas laissé partir avec une personne en qui il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance! Et qui me ferait de la concurrence déloyale! Le salop!

Il m'adressa un faible sourire, sachant qu'il avait gagné. Je soupirai. Ma conscience professionnel et mon sens pratique prirent le dessus.

- Il va nous falloir des tenues d'époques. Des vêtements pratiques, passe-partout, sans marque distinctive ni ornements.

- C'est déjà fait. Je t'ai fait tailler une tunique de cuir sans manche couleur grenat, avec un pantalon de lin de même teinte, des bottes de cuir, une ceinture large pour toi y passer tes armes, et une cape de laine grise. Pour moi, c'est une tunique bleue de lin simple, pantalon écru.

- Parfait, acquiesçai-je. Il va aussi falloir acheter des pièces anciennes, on ne sait jamais. Mais pas trop, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de personnes mal intentionnées.

- Des pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze je suppose?

- Non. Il faudra être précis dans le choix des pièces. Si je me souviens bien, la monnaie en circulation à cette époque, sous l'empire romain, était le _solidus_ d'or. Il faudrait réussir à dégoter des _semissis_ et des _triens_, des pièces de moindre valeur. Si on ne sort que des grosses pièces, tous les regards seront braqués sur nous.

- Tu sais où on pourrait en trouver?

- Chez des brocanteurs du secteur 4 avec beaucoup de chance, mais on risque de taxer. J'ai des contacts au marché noir, s'ils en ont, ils me feront un bon prix.

- Je pourrais aller voir les antiquaires si tu veux… dit Stewart en notant consciencieusement chacun de mes mots sur un petit carnet.

- Et avec quel badge tu comptes t'y rendre? pas le mien j'espère! Et tu as beau financer l'expédition, t'auras jamais assez de fric pour te payer un sac de pièce d'or datant de mille à mille sept cent ans.

- Heu… je croyais que c'était la monnaie du Ve siècle…

- Elle a été mise en circulation par Constantin Ier au IVe siècle après J-C et a perduré au moins jusqu'au XIe siècle.

Stewart ne répondit pas et me considéra avec admiration, sans un mot.

- Quoi? Fis-je, agacée.

- Pourquoi tu as arrêté l'école? Tu n'as même pas jeté un coup d'œil dans les bouquins de ta mère et tu es capable de me faire un exposé sur les monnaies romaines. Tu aurais fait un excellent professeur d'histoire!

Je décidai d'ignorer sa remarque. Continuer l'école ne m'aurait pas permis de survivre comme je le faisais. Pas besoin de revenir sur le passé. Même si à l'en croire, c'était ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire.

- Pour mes armes, tu as du nouveau à me proposer?

- Et bien… commença-t-il timidement. Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de travailler dessus pour l'instant… entre le portail, et le travail que l'armée m'a confié…

- Ok pas la peine de te justifier, tranchai-je, un peu déçue de ne pas avoir droit à un nouveau joujou. Je pense emmener mon jeu de dagues, mon épée courte et son fourreau dorsal.

- Pas d'arme à feu?

- Trop voyants et pas du tout en accord avec l'époque. On se ferait brûler vifs pour sorcellerie –si ce que tu dis est vrai.

- Alors pour une fois tu ne vas pas prendre de grenade? Demanda-t-il, visiblement soulagé à l'idée de ne pas avoir à se balader aux côté d'une bombe humaine.

- Hors de question que je parte sans une grenade. Je ne déroge pas à ce genre de règle. Je la garderai planquée dans une poche secrète de ma besace –j'espère que tu as pensé à des sacs de voyage. Prépares moi une cinquantaine de shurikens et fais moi fabriquer deux pochettes en cuir pour les ranger et que je pourrai attacher aux cuisses.

- Des shurikens?

- Même si je préfère le corps à corps, et que c'est rarement fatal comme arme, un shuriken bien placé pourrait dissuader d'avancer et tenir l'adversaire à distance, ou au moins le blesser et l'affaiblir dans le pire des cas.

- Ce sera fait.

Voyant que je n'ajoutai rien de plus, il demanda:

- Autre chose?

- Je ne vois rien d'autre pour le moment. Je vais faire quelques recherches et je te dirais si je pense à quelque chose.

La discussion étant terminée, il se leva et quitta enfin mon appart'. Avec soulagement, je regagnai mon lit. Il était près de onze heures, une heure bien trop tard pour moi me coucher. Mais j'étais tellement claquée que je m'en foutais. Je dormirais plus longtemps que d'habitude cette après-midi là. Du moins, c'était ce que j'espérais, mais trop énervée par cette idée de voyage dans le temps à deux balles, je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil. Aussi, au bout d'une éternité passée à me tourner et me retourner dans les draps, je me levai, et allai dans la bibliothèque prendre tous les bouquins que ma mère avait amoncelé au fil des ans, et commençai mon travail de recherche.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre n'a pas été trop long et vous a permit de mieux vous plonger dans le monde de Williana. Promit, dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez enfin Arthur et ses chevaliers, mais s'il vous plaît, attendez un tout petit peu, que je le termine ^^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: question discrétion

**Et voici le chapitre 3! Bon, le titre est pas très... parlant, mais je dois avouer que sur ce coup là, j'avais pas tellement d'idées en tête, et comme c'est la plus explicite qui m'ait venu, j'ai prit ce que j'avais sous la main.**

**Merci à Taraliel pour sa review (la toute première! =D ) qui m'a fait énormément plaisir et m'a incité à écrire aussi vite que possible pour publier rapidement. J'espère que tu appréciera ce nouveau chapitre! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: question discrétion<strong>

Putain, mais qu'est ce que je foutais là moi?

Sous mes pieds s'étendait un vaste paysage de terres agricoles, écrasées par des machines automatiques commandées par ordinateur. Ce n'était plus que ça, le monde à l'extérieur des enceintes et des secteurs des villes. D'immenses champs, d'exploitations animales, un désert humains, ou seuls les céréales et les machines avaient le droit de rester. Tous les propriétaires de maisons et de fermes habitant en campagnes avaient été chassés, tout ça pour que l'état mette la main sur les zones dites sauvages et nourricières, pour en faire ça, des putains de champs. Y avaient plus de forêt, plus aucun arbre, plus aucun animal sauvage. Que des champs et des porcs ou des vaches agglutinées dans des étables emplies de merde.

Toute personne désirant voyager en dehors des villes, dans les "zones rurales", devait taxer un max pour se payer une autorisation de sortie des zones urbaines. Mais qui voudrait bien s'arracher la peau du cul, à part deux cons comme nous, pour rouler sur des routes mal entretenues, pour voir le gaspillage de l'eau phénoménal alors que des tas de gens crevaient de soif, et des plantations OGM cramer sous le soleil de plomb de ce mois de septembre, alors qu'il était que huit heures du mat'. La chaleur était étouffante, comme toute l'année. On ne connaissait plus de saison, juste un été incessant.

Et moi, je suais comme un bœuf dans cette putain de tunique en cuir et cette salope de cape, la sueur me collant la peau contre mon fourreau dorsal, jouant les équilibristes sur une sorte d'escabeau.

- Tu peux me dire ce que je fous là? Questionnai-je pour la énième fois.

Stewart, l'ordinateur en main, vérifiait et revérifiait encore et encore ses calculs.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fout perchés sur ce putain d'escabeau? Réitérai-je avec plus de précision.

Il leva enfin les yeux vers moi, me regardant comme s'il était ennuyé de devoir encore une fois m'expliquer ce qui aurait dut être une évidence. Désolée si je n'étais pas une saleté de géni!

- Pour traverser le portail, il faut sauter d'une hauteur suffisante. Je pensais sauter du haut du mur d'Hadrien, mais comme il n'en reste rien suite à "l'optimisation des espaces ruraux", nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser cet escabeau.

Je regardai le sol six mètres plus bas. Un peu plus loin y avait ma moto, et une voiture de location que Stewart avait louée pour transporter le peu de matos dont on avait eu besoin. Quitte à choisir, je préférai rentrer avec ma bécane que de la laisser ici pour rentrer en urgence à Londres.

- Y est hors de question que je saute! J'ai pas envie de me péter une jambe juste pour te prouver que ton histoire de portail c'est que des conneries!

Il soupira bruyamment, mais l'excitation qu'il éprouvait était trop importante pour que ma mauvaise humeur fasse tout foirer. Il se leva, bien décider à mener son projet jusqu'au bout. Mais il avait oublié un détail: son vertige presque phobique. À peine eut-il jeté un regard en bas que ce couillon se jeta en arrière, pris de tournis. Alors sauter, il oserait jamais. Et voilà, 20 000$ dollars en poche pour avoir rien branler toute une semaine et avoir fait un tour pourave dans les champs. Bon, c'est quand qu'on rentrait?

Je faillis tomber sur le cul quand je le vis prendre son élan et se jeter dans le vide, les yeux fermé mais le visage déterminé.

- Stewart! Criai-je en me penchant pour essayer de le rattraper, et finalement, le voir disparaître d'un seul coup.

Putain de bordel de merde! C'était quoi ça! Je restai penchée au-dessus du vide, tentant de comprendre. Il… il était là, suspendu dans le vide, et d'un seul coup il disparaissait, les pieds en premier, puis le corps qui s'effaçait tout entier, comme un dessin sur une ardoise magique…

Mais merde! C'était quoi ce délire! Il n'avait quand même pas raison! Ses conneries de voyages dans le temps n'étaient quand même pas vraies!

Je regardai, abasourdie, le vide qui me séparait du sol. Merde! Qu'est ce que je devais foutre moi maintenant!

Je me foutu une baffe monumentale. Ce que je devais foutre, foutre ce pourquoi il m'avait engagée. Et, les yeux grands ouverts pour ne rien manquer de ma chute, dagues en main en prévision de ce sur quoi j'aurais put tomber de l'autre côté, je sautai à mon tour.

Et me sentie happée dans un brouillard de ténèbres.

Je n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait que mes pieds touchèrent terre, mes genoux flanchèrent et frappèrent à leur tour le sol avec tant de force que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Tentant d'amortir le reste de la chute, je me laissai tomber en avant, roula sur le flanc et me rétablit en position accroupie. Putain de merde! Je venais de me niquer les chevilles!

Je restai prostrée, genou à terre, attendant que la respiration me revienne, les mains posée de chaque côté afin de me stabiliser, les doigts se perdant dans un épais tapis d'herbe verdoyante. D'herbe verdoyante? Une seconde… ce n'était pas possible, tout ce qu'il y avait dans ce coin paumé de l'Angleterre, c'était des champs et le peu d'herbe qu'il devait y avoir était cramées par le soleil et les produits chimiques! C'était quoi ce délire!

Je levai les yeux, et restai pétrifiée…

- Putain de merde! soufflai-je, abasourdie.

Devant moi s'étendait une vaste étendue couleur émeraude. Un vent doux soufflait dans la plaine, chevauchant les herbes en une course libre et effrénée. Le ciel était d'un bleu clair, parsemé de fins nuages blancs, qui s'égayaient dans les prairies célestes tels des moutons duveteux. Le soleil était resplendissant, mais pas écrasant. Il dispensait sa lumière et sa chaleur avec parcimonie, bonté, et non pas en des lances qui enflammaient tout sur leur passage. L'air était pur, frais, nulle trace de pollution ne le souillait. Si pur, que les premières goulées que j'aspirai avec avidité me brûlèrent les poumons, avant de les nettoyer de toute la crasse qui s'y était accumulée, me faisant tousser et cracher une bile sombre. Un peu plus loin, bouchant l'horizon, des arbres! Des arbres qui s'alignaient de façon anarchique, s'agglutinaient et unissaient leurs feuillages pour former un bois, une forêt! Une gigantesque forêt! J'en restai buche-bée. Nulle part sur terre on ne pouvait trouver pareil décor. Du moins, pas au XXIe siècle, pas à mon époque! Mais alors… Stewart avait raison!

- C'est… commençai-je, ne trouvant pas mes mots.

- C'est magique, souffla Stewart, qui venait de me rejoindre.

Je levai le regard vers lui. Tout comme moi, il semblait prêt à tomber sur le cul face à e paysage, à tant de beauté. Il en avait même les larmes aux yeux ce couillon!

- Tu avais raison… Tu disais vrai…

Il se tourna vers moi, d'abord abasourdit, puis retrouvant petit à petit le sens de la réalité. Enfin, le sens de la réalité…

- J'ai réussit, bégaya-t-il en un murmure, tandis qu'un sourire triomphant illuminait son visage de plus en plus. On a réussit, reprit-il plus fort. On l'a fait! On a remonté le temps! Hurla-t-il.

- La ferme!

Me levant à mon tour, je lui plaquai une main sur la bouche. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je l'empêcher de beugler comme un con.

- Si on est bel et bien au Ve siècle, gueule tout haut qu'on vient du futur et tu peux être sûr qu'on nous fout sur le bûcher direct! J'ai pas envie de finir rôtie comme un putain de porc!

Je relâchai ma pression sur ses lèvres, lui laissant le temps de capter ce que je venais de lui dire. Les mecs de l'époque étaient sans doute encore plus barges que ceux du XXIe siècle. On ne savait pas s'il y avait des personnes susceptibles de nous entendre dans les parages. Et si je pouvais éviter de buter les premières personnes qu'on croiserait, ça m'arrangerait bien.

Je remarquai alors derrière nous un mur de pierre grise, parfaitement lisse. Du côté où nous nous trouvions, nous pouvions voir un chemin de ronde. C'était le même mur que celui sur les photos! Il paraissait ridiculement petit –pour ne pas dire minable-en comparaison des murs de séparations entre les secteurs de Londres, mais j'avais le pressentiment que pour l'époque, c'était un monstre d'architecture. Sans parler qu'il s'étirait de chaque côté jusqu'à l'horizon. Si mes souvenirs historiques étaient bons, il s'étendait quand même sur près de cent dix sept kilomètres! Mais je me souvenais avoir lu que les murs faisaient environ quatre mètre et demi de hauteur, alors que là, sous mes yeux, il en faisait facilement six, sans compter les créneaux qui faisaient bien la taille d'un homme.

- Le mur d'Hadrien, se permit de marmonner Stewart sous ma paume.

Je retirai ma main, essuyant la bave qu'il m'avait mise dessus.

- D'après le chemin de ronde et l'orientation des créneaux, nous sommes du coté sud du mur. Encore heureux! Je n'ai aucune envie de tomber sur des Pictes ou des Saxons! Plaisanta-t-il.

- Les Pictes faisaient régulièrement des raids de l'autre côté du mur, balançai-je en jetant autour de moi un regard circulaire, me rappelant de la dangerosité de cette période de l'histoire de notre île, et surtout de la colère de ses peuples autochtones chassés de leur terres par les romains. Quant aux Saxons, on est en pleine période d'invasion. Qui te dit qu'ils n'ont pas déjà passés le mur et qu'ils n'attendent pas juste que des cons comme nous leur tombent entre les mains pour nous poutrer?

Bien que je lui tournai le dos, je l'entendis déglutir bruyamment, tandis que lui aussi se mettait à fouiller le coin des yeux. Je gardai surtout mon attention concentrée sur le mur en lui-même, au cas où il y aurait eu des gardes, mais aussi sur la forêt. Des Pictes auraient très bien put s'y planquer. Deux pauvres débiles comme nous seraient facile à bousiller en moins de deux. Surtout s'ils avaient des arcs assez grands pour tirer des flèches sur une telle distance.

Putain de merde! C'était vraiment une époque pourri comme la notre, où tu pouvais de faire défoncer pour un rien!

J'aperçu alors, un peu plus loin vers l'ouest, de la fumée s'élever dans le ciel, le long du mur. Je distinguai les contours fortifiés d'une ville. La ville que j'avais visité à travers les clichés!

Finalement, après avoir examiné assez longtemps les alentours pour savoir qu'il n'y avait pas de menace directe, je me tournai vers Stewart, qui avait perdu brusquement son bel enthousiasme. Je n'aurais pas dut lui dire pour les Pictes et les Saxons, il allait encore se pisser dessus ou chier dans son froc. Je le considérai d'un œil critique: autant pour mes fringues il avait géré, que pour les siennes, c'était une pure foirade! Le bleu ciel ne lui allait pas du tout, et il faisait vraiment con dans cette tenue.

- Quand on sera là-bas, dis-je en indiquant la ville, reste cinq pas derrière moi.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour rien, répondis-je en rabattant la capuche de ma cape sur le visage. Tu te souviens des règles établies?

- Je ne fais ou ne dis rien qui puisse nous trahir, récita-t-il avec mes propres mots. Je parle le moins possible aux personnes que l'on croisera pour ne pas passer pour un con. Je garde mes mains à mon cul et ne touche à rien. Je ne me comporte pas comme un gamin du secteur 1 découvrant le secteur 3. Je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle. Et surtout j'évite de faire des conneries.

- Et…?

- Et… heu... je ne sais plus, fit-il piteux, comme un élève prit en faute de ne pas avoir appris sa leçon.

- Tu ne montre pas à tout le monde les pièces d'or que j'ai chié à trouver. Et on ne mange aucune nourriture d'ici.

- Je veux bien pour les pièces d'or, mais pour la nourriture…

- Les règles sanitaires et hygiéniques n'existaient pas à l'époque. La bouffe traîne des jours et des jours dans des endroits cradingues à pourrir, couvert de pisse de rat. Alors à part si tu veux crever en te vidant par tous les trous après avoir chopé une merde choppée en bouffant ici , tu ne mange rien!

- Entendu, entendu.

Il semblait un peu déçut, mais je l'avais prévenu. Et ce n'était pas pour rien que je m'emmerdai à porter du pain et un gros morceau de fromage sec enroulés dans des tissus propres pour nous casser la croûte plus tard.

- Tu as ta montre? Demandai-je en remettant ma besace sur l'épaule, avant de m'assurer que chacune de mes armes était bien en place et pas trop visible.

- Oui!

Il releva une de ses manches et me montra le bracelet de cuir sur lequel était fixé un cadran digital. Ce dernier indiquait huit heures vingt cinq. J'avais bien entendu la même attachée au poignet, mais je tenais bien à m'assurer que ce couillon ait la sienne au cas où on se paumerait.

- Ok. Alors tu te souviens, lorsque tu veux la regarder, tu le fais discrètement et sous ta cape. Ne la sort surtout pas et ne la montre pas, compris! On doit être revenu ici avant minuit c'est ça?

Stewart acquiesçait comme un grand gamin –un grand couillon oui! –à qui l'on donnait les dernières instructions avant une ballade. Je ne cesserai jamais de me demander qui de nous deux étaient le plus adulte. Il avait beau être mon aîné de plus de cinq ans, j'avais toujours l'impression d'être face à un morveux pas foutu de faire ses lacets seul. Bordel! Qu'est ce qu'il aurait fait si je n'avais pas été là? Que des conneries, ça c'était sûr!

- La ville est à environ un quart d'heure de marche, je dirais, peut être plus. Si jamais on se perd de vue –ce qui, j'espère pour toi n'arrivera pas -on se donne rendez-vous direct à la porte par laquelle on sera entrés ok? Mais quoiqu'il arrive, il faut qu'à onze heures on revienne ici. Je ne tiens pas à rester bloquée ici pendant deux mois!

Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil à la muraille. Il n'y avait pas d'escalier à proximité du portail, pour nous permettre de monter sur le mur et de sauter dans le passage temporel. Mais je crus en apercevoir plus loin. Il faudrait voir ça.

- Dernière chose… comment on saura où est le portail? Demandai-je en me rendant compte qu'on n'avait pas pensé à un point de repère –mais que des cons!

- J'ai amené mon manomètre, dit-il avec une pointe de fierté en sortant de sous sa cape un boitier de plastique noire. Avec, je vais pouvoir mesurer la pression atmosphérique et repérer les perturbations causées par le portail!

- Donne-moi ça!

Je le lui arrachai des mains et le fourrai dans ma sacoche, dans la pochette secrète en compagnie de ma grenade.

- Je t'avais dis pas d'objet susceptible de nous trahir, imbécile!

- Mais… il fallait bien un moyen pour retrouver la faille!

Je poussai un profond soupir, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer les pulsions meurtrières qui commençaient à me faire palpiter. Ne pas le tuer maintenant, attendre encore un ou deux ans, juste le temps qu'il me sorte encore quelques bonnes armes… j'essayai de me convaincre de ne pas le défoncer sur place mais c'était dur, très dur. Je portai la main à la pochette de cuir qui me ceignait la cuisse droite, l'y glissai, pour en ressortir un shuriken.

Stewart flippa grave en le voyant, et recula d'un pas. Je levai le bras et lançai l'étoile d'acier, qui alla se planter en plein dans sa cible, dans une fente, entre deux pierres qui constituaient le créneau qui se trouvait juste en face du portail.

- Comme ça on saura où il est, grognai-je, avant de me détourner et de marcher d'un pas résolut vers la ville.

C'était… c'était… fantastique! Incroyable! Le voyage que j'avais fait à travers les photos de Stewart n'était rien en comparaison de ce que je vivais. Nous suivions quasiment le même itinéraire, voyant les mêmes choses, que le droïde envoyé par Stewart. Mais cette fois, c'était pour de vrai. Nous étions dans cette ville, parmi ces badauds. Putain de merde! Nous étions remontés dans le temps! Plus nous avancions, plus nous découvrions de choses, et plus j'en renais conscience. Ce n'était pas que des conneries. C'était la réalité. Notre réalité en cet instant!

Mais contrairement au couillon qui m'accompagnait et que je devais protéger, je n'en montrais rien. Je restai stoïque, sur mes gardes, profitant intérieurement de ce qui m'arrivait. Les gens que nous croisions ne me prêtaient pas grande importance, trop occupé à observer l'air con de Stewart, qui s'émerveillait de tout, comme les chintoks qui pullulaient dans les rues de Londres avant l'Apocalypse. Heureusement que je lui avais interdit de ramener un appareil photo!

Après un moment de déambulation entre les ruelles étroites et animées de vie, nous débouchâmes sur une grande place, qui m'était vaguement familière. Des dizaines d'étales s'y alignaient dans une anarchie organisées, en un patchwork de matières et de couleurs. Les vendeurs criaient à qui mieux-mieux, vantant leurs produits, louant la beauté des dames pour les inciter à acheter telle bijou, telle robe, telles breloques, interpellant les guerriers et les soldas qui passaient par là pour leur vendre leurs armes, attisant l'appétit des enfants à l'aide d'odeurs sucrées et appétissantes. C'était étrange. Étrange de marcher parmi ces gens qui avaient vécus et étaient morts il y avait plus d'un millénaire pour nous, et dont il ne restait même pas le moindre morceau d'os ou de chaire desséchée.

Stewart ne devait pas avoir conscience de ça… tout ce que ce couillon voyait, c'était un immense décor à l'image des jeux de rôles et vidéos à la con auxquels il passait ses nuits et ses journées. Il courait d'étale en étale, me précédant toujours de plusieurs mètres mais n'osant jamais trop s'éloigner. Pire qu'un clebs qu'on emmène en promenade! Ouais, un clebs attiré par la bouffe surtout! Je le vis s'approcher d'une étale de nourriture, où un commerçant offrait "gracieusement" aux passants –ceux qui avaient surtout l'air riches et bien vêtu –de gouter à ses denrées. Il tendit une main vers un morceau de viande séchée qu'on lui tendait, avant de la laisser tomber en me voyant apparaître à ses côtés. Il fit un sourire forcé au commerçant, avant de se détourner et de me suivre.

- Tu le fais exprès ou c'est inné chez toi? Soufflai-je de dessous mon capuchon.

- De quoi?

- De tout faire pour me foutre en rogne?

Il eut l'air de comprendre où je voulais en venir, car il se tint par la suite sagement à mon niveau, résistant tant bien que mal à tout ce qui tentait de l'attirer. Un vrai clebs! Une fois que tu l'engueule, il marche la queue entre les jambes et ose plus faire un seul pas sans que t'aies avancé… Mais qu'est ce que je foutais là avec lui?

Bon, ok, c'était vrai, ça me faisait mal au cul de l'avouer, mais j'étais scotchée par rapport à ce qui se déroulait. On était au Ve siècle quoi! Bordel, j'avais encore du mal à y croire! Te c'était vrai aussi que ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ce que j'avais imaginé. Les rues étaient propres, on ne pataugeait pas dans la merde, je n'avais pas encore eu à poutrer qui que ce soit, alors que j'étais persuadée qu'à peine arrivés, des mecs nous auraient cherché des embrouilles. Mais non, on était bien là, à déambuler dans un marché médiéval, encore entiers et les bourses pleines. Ça ne m'empêchait pas de rester sur mes gardes.

- Will, regarde!

Et voilà que ça recommençait! Il n'était pas foutu de rester tranquille deux secondes mon couillon! Stewart accourait vers ce qui ressemblait à une forge. L'atelier, dont la devanture donnait en plein sur la place, était agrémentée de table et de présentoirs, sur lesquels reposaient des épées, des haches, des couteaux, des pointes de flèches… tout ce qui pouvait servir à se battre. Sympa comme boutique! Autant j'avais horreur des trucs de fringues, que je pouvais passer des heures à baver devant les vitrines des armureries.

Je l'y rejoignis, marchant sans me presser, analysant tout ce qui se trouvait alentours. Stewart était pire qu'un gosse du secteur 1 dans un magasin de jouets! Les gens se tournèrent vers lui, lui lançant des regards intrigués, voir peu amènes… Il allait vraiment finir par nous attirer des emmerdes ce con!

Deux personnes attirèrent mon attention de par leur comportement: le forgeron lui-même, qui était en train de présenter un de ses ouvrages à un potentiel client, et le client en lui-même.

Le premier parce qu'il regarda Stewart d'une façon qui ne m'inspirait vraiment rien de bon; les agissements de mon couillon semblaient l'exaspérer, et il était visiblement prêt à l'envoyer bouler. Pas que ça me dérange, mais je ne savais pas de quel façon il s'y serait prit, et son travail m'intéressait. J'avais besoin de nouvelles lames, alors si celles qu'on fabriquées à cette époque étaient de bonnes qualités, pourquoi s'en priver?

Le second, parce qu'il ne prêta aucune attention à Stewart. Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'un trouduc aurait pensé en le voyant continuer à examiner la dague qu'il avait en main, mais on ne me la faisait pas à moi. Pas besoin d'être une lumière pour voir la tension qu'il avait dans la nuque, et son regard fixe: il suivait les moindres faits et gestes de Stewart en se concentrant sur la périphérie de son champ de vision. Moi-même je le faisais en cet instant avec lui. Mais moi j'avais ma capuche pour me dissimuler, l'ombre me cachant le visage tout entier. En plus, ce mec était bizarre. Pas le genre qu'on s'attend à croiser dans une ville romaine, même en Grande-Bretagne. Le peu que je discernai de lui de profil, c'était ses cheveux noirs, qui tombaient en mèches éparses sur ses épaules et son front, parcourus par quelques fines tresses, cachant en partie ses yeux noirs, froid et impassibles. Rien jusque là qui paraisse bizarre, si ce n'était le tatouage que j'apercevais sur sa pommette. Deux griffes noires horizontales, la pointe tournée vers l'entre-deux yeux, barrée par un fin trait vertical. Un symbole tribal? Pas Picte, encore moins romain, alors quoi?

Même ces fringues étaient chelou. Une sorte de veste en cuir brun, épais mais souple, aux coutures épaisses, elles aussi avec des liens de cuir. Ça me faisait un peu penser aux tenues de trappeurs qu'on voyait encore dans certains livres d'images pour môme.

Lorsque je me calai entre ce type et Stewart, je sentis son attention se porter sur moi. Il s'attarda un long moment, avant de s'intéresser de nouveau aux armes, mais les sens apparemment toujours aux aguets. Je l'imitai, et laissai mon regard divaguer parmi les reflets acérés des tranchants. Imperceptiblement, je me penchai vers Stewart, et lui murmura:

- Tu compte calmer tes ardeurs tout seul ou je dois m'en charger?

Il s'excusa tout en reposant une petite épée, aussi délicatement qu'un fusil à pompe crachait son plomb, et aussi brillamment. Je ne pus empêcher un feulement exaspérer franchir mes lèvres. Avec une sorte de respect, je pris la garde l'épée entre mes doigts, et la soulevai, la portant horizontalement à bout de bras, l'examinant et la soupesant avec des gestes experts. Elle était un peu lourde, comparé à ce que j'avais l'habitude d'utiliser comme lame, mais bien équilibrée et facile à prendre en main. Je la tournai légèrement, admirant le jeu de lumière que provoquaient les rayons du soleil sur l'acier.

- C'est une bonne épée, dis-je pour moi-même tout bas. Tu devrais la respecter, ajoutai-je à l'intention de Stewart.

Mais ce couillon était déjà parti sur autre chose. Il tenait en main une sorte de croisement entre le poing-américain et une dague courbe. Là encore, pas le genre de truc qu'on s'attend à croiser chez des romains. Et surtout pas par paire, vu la deuxième lame qui était posée sur l'étale.

- On dirait tes anciennes griffes, dit-il.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Hein? Fit-une voix grave dans notre dos, tandis qu'une ombre immense masquait le soleil.

Stewart sursauta violement. Ce con faillit lâcher l'arme en se retournant. Moi aussi je me tournai, et fus surprise de découvrir un ours se tenant debout devant nous. Un ours, j'abusais, mais de peu. Ce type avait la même corpulence qu'un grizzli, et j'étais persuadée que son ventre rond n'était pas que de la graisse. Son visage était couturé de cicatrice, tout comme ses bras. Il pouvait paraître vraiment menaçant, mais rien dans son regard ou son attitude n'était hostile. Juste amusé, voir intrigué.

- Dis donc bonhomme, qu'est ce que tu compte faire avec mes armes, te battre? Dit-il à Stewart, qu'il dépassait de plus d'une tête.

Les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient rire, comme sil venait de sortir la meilleure vanne du siècle. Quoique, y pouvaient se foutre de la gueule de Stewart, ça c'était sûr. Lui, se battre, même quand on le connaissait pas on savait direct rien qu'en le voyant qu'il était incapable de vaincre une mouche.

Et ce pauvre couillon était prêt à mouiller son slip en cet instant. L'idée de s'être fait prendre en faute –ce qui était totalement con –et se retrouver face à ce colosse, lui fit perdre tous se moyens.

Je soupirai, me détournant pour continuer d'examiner les lames.

- Stewart, sois gentil, rend la lame au monsieur tu veux? Fis-je d'une voix lassée, la rendant un peu plus grave que d'habitude.

J'entendis derrière moi de nouveaux ricanements, ainsi que les bafouillements de Stewart tandis qu'il s'excusait.

- Ha, messire! J'attendais justement votre venue! S'exclama le marchand d'armes en venant à leur rencontre. Comme vous pouvez le voir, vos armes sont prêtes! Et je suis vraiment navré de ce petit incident.

Pas tant que moi, pensai-je en foudroyant Stewart du regard. Ne pas attirer l'attention, voilà la plus importante et la plus facile des instructions et des conditions de ce voyage, et y était pas foutu de rester un minimum discret!

- Tiens Tristan! s'exclama l'un des deux compagnons de l'ours, un homme aux long cheveux blonds. Encore à vouloir t'acheter une arme? Tu n'as donc pas assez de lames dissimulées sur toi?

- On en a jamais assez, répondit le type bizarre au tatouage.

Il se tourna pour faire face aux nouveaux venus, et je pus voir qu'il avait la même marque de l'autre côté du visage.

- Là-dessus, il me fait un peu penser à toi, souffla Stewart, l'amusement chassant la trouille qu'il avait eu. Tu as des couteaux partout, et même dans t… Aïe!

Je lui fis fermer sa trop grande gueule d'une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

- Mais… qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit! Se plaignit-il tout bas.

- La meilleure arme est celle dont l'adversaire ne connaît même pas l'existence, espèce de couillon! Sifflai-je suffisamment bas pour ne me faire entendre que de lui seul. Vas-y, vas crier sur tout les toits ce que je cache dans ma main, c'est sûr que tous les enfoirés que je chasse seront ravis d'apprendre tout ce qu'il y a à savoir!

- Mais, je n'ai pas dit ça fort! Personne n'a put m'entendre! Et puis, à notre époque, tout le monde est au courant pour tes griffes. Tu en as fait ta marque...

- Peu importe! Ne jamais prendre de risque quand il s'agit de ce genre de chose, trouduc! Faut que je te fourre ça dans le crâne à coup de galoche ou en te plombant la cervelle?

Il se massait piteusement l'arrière de la tête, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Et j'aurais préféré qu'il ne réponde rien.

- Ça dépend, comment Phil t'a fait retenir toutes ses règles?

Putain! J'avais envie de me cogner contre une poutre juste pour me sortir sa question con de la tête, Vraiment, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il l'ouvre au mauvais moment?

- Phil ne m'a rien appris, grognai-je, sachant qu'il ne foutrais pas la paix avec ça. Il me disait ce que je devais faire sans m'expliquer comment, et je me démerdais seule. J'ai appris par moi-même les règles pour rester en vie.

- Mais, il ne t'a rien appris sur les armes blanches?

- Lui? Il ne savait se servir que de son fusil à pompe et des gros calibres! Au corps-à-corps, il était un homme mort! C'est comme ça que l'autre connard a eu sa peau. Faut pas croire que parce que tu as un flingue, t'es dieu tout puissant.

- Mais, les revolvers et les fusils sont très efficaces, plus que des couteaux…

- Les flingues, ça s'enraye, les chargeurs, ça se vide, le coupai-je, agacée de ses questions à deux balles, surtout que ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment! Une lame, si tu ne la lâche pas, elle non plus ne te lâchera pas.

- D'où les griffes que tu utilisais… dit-il en faisant pour la seconde fois référence à mon arme de prédilection.

J'acquiesçai, irritée par le ton fier qu'il employait chaque fois qu'il parlait de mes griffes. Quand je l'avais rencontré, je ne sortais jamais sans elles. C'était aussi une sorte de poing-américain, mais équipé de quatre griffes en acier, de la même forme que celles des félins, longue d'une dizaine de centimètres. C'était de là que venait ma marque de fabrique d'ailleurs: je marquai chacune de mes proies en lui lacérant la joue d'un coup de griffes, lui laissant quatre belles entailles dans les chaires, qui même une fois guéries, laissaient derrière elles des cicatrices à vie, permettant immanquablement de repérer quiconque avait son nom dans mon carnet de chasse… Avec ça comme arme, j'étais sûre de ne jamais me retrouver désarmée pour avoir faibli et lâché mon arme, mais je ne pouvais pas les garder à tout bout de champ sans risquer de griffer tout ce que j'essayais de chopper, ou sans me blesser moi-même. Sans parler du manque de discrétion totale. Mais ça, c'était il y avait près d'un an. Stewart s'était chargé de régler le problème: je pouvais toujours garder mes griffes sur moi, ou plutôt en moi –et non, ce n'était pas dans le trou du cul ou autre, j'étais nympho mais fallait pas abuser! S'inspirant de la panthère, mon animal emblème, qui incarnait mon mode opératoire et ma signature, et dont je tenais mon nom de chasseur, il m'avait créé des griffes rétractiles. Elles étaient identiques à celles que je portais auparavant pour ce qui était de la taille, la forme. Je ne les portais pas vraiment. Stewart, avec l'intervention d'un chirurgien –qui m'avait coûté la peau du cul –me l'avait carrément implanté dans la main droite. Les griffes étaient constituées d'une infinité de micros-lames qui, au repos, reposaient le long des tendons et des phalanges proximales. Il me suffisait de contracter le poing avec force pour envoyer un message nerveux d'assez forte intensité, et ces micros-lames se déployaient et se raccordaient les unes aux autres, formant mes griffes. C'est sûr que ça avait de la gueule, et qu'avec je n'étais pas emmerder, mais putain, qu'est ce que j'avais put en chier pour les avoir! Sans parler du coût, l'opération avait été un vrai enfer éveillé. Pas d'anesthésie, totale ou locale, pas même un antalgique. Quand ce connard de charcutier avait terminé de me râper les tendons avec son scalpel et de jouer avec mes nerfs, j'avais bien faillit me faire les griffes sur lui. Sans parler de la rééducation pour rebouger correctement ma main, ou les premiers mois d'utilisation. Bah oui, fallait bien que les griffes sortent, nan? Et elles étaient faites pour trancher! Bah voilà, elles se tailler un chemin au niveau des phalanges pour sortir. Et je m'en servais trop pour laisser le temps à la peau de cicatriser. J'en avais marre de pisser le sang et d'en chier à chaque fois que je serrais le poing. J'avais finit par cautériser moi-même les bords des incisions pour garder la voie toujours libre.

Je relevai la tête, et perçut le regard de l'homme aux tatouages focalisé sur nous, tandis que ses compagnons discutaient avec animation. Et merde, fais chier! Question discrétion, on repasserait.

Feignant l'indifférence totale, je continuai mon tour d'inspection, avant de m'éloigner, sans rien acheter, ce couillon de Stewart sur les talons.

**Alors alors? Que pensez vous de la "rencontre" entre nos deux héros préférés? (j'abuse un peu -beaucoup- pour Will, mais je pense pouvoir dire que tout le monde bave sur Tristan!)**


End file.
